Nach Westen, Teil 1: Einfach Sully
by Ella L
Summary: Die Geschichte handelt ausschließlich von Byron Sullys Vergangenheit und basiert auf dem Wenigen, was wir über ihn aus der Serie wissen. Teil 1 beginnt bei seiner Geburt und erklärt die Umstände, die den Zehnjährigen veranlassten, nach Westen aufzubrechen


_Die folgende Fanfiction basiert auf dem Wenigen, was wir über die Vergangenheit der Figur Byron Sully aus Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman wissen._

_Ein so außergewöhnlicher Charakter muss ein außergewöhnliches Leben gehabt haben, jenseits von Michaela Quinn und jenseits von Colorado Springs. Dies ist der Versuch, die Lücken in Byron Sullys Vergangenheit zu füllen. _

_Die Fanfiction ist als Trilogie geplant, und die folgende Geschichte ist der erste Teil davon, der natürlich da beginnt, wo alles beginnt: bei der Geburt._

**********************

**Nach Westen**

**Teil 1: Einfach Sully**

**Von **

**Ella L****.**

**1.**

In dieser Nacht glaubten die Menschen endgültig, dass sie sterben würden, dass sie den Ort ihrer Träume niemals erreichen würden.

Das hatten sie schon oft gedacht in den letzten Wochen, wenn sie die Zustände unter Deck nicht mehr aushalten konnten: den Dreck, den Gestank, die Enge in diesem Lagerraum, denn mehr war es nicht. Überall lagerten Kisten, Fässer, Haufen mit alten Decken und Seilen. Und dazwischen lagerten die Leute mit ihren Habseligkeiten und versuchten sich, so gut es ging, vor den Ratten zu schützen. Ab und zu hörte man einen dumpfen Knall, wenn einer der Männer beherzt eine von ihnen erschlug.

Und dann waren da natürlich der Hunger und – schlimmer noch – der Durst, denn die Rationen waren knapp bemessen. Und das ewige Schwanken des Schiffes. Oft mussten sich Leute übergeben. Man war hin und her gerissen zwischen Resignation, Verzweiflung und Reue. Reue darüber, diese Reise ins Ungewisse überhaupt angetreten zu haben, ihre Familien diesen Strapazen ausgesetzt zu haben. Doch in dieser Nacht war alles noch viel, viel schlimmer. Ein gewaltiger Sturm verwandelte das Meer in ein Ungetüm, das das Schiff zu verschlingen drohte. Wimmernde Menschen klammerten sich aneinander, unten in dem schwankenden, stinkenden Raum. Kisten und Gepäckstücke flogen durcheinander, Wasser schwappte immer wieder durch die Luke, die an Deck führte, und in sicherer Erwartung, in dieser Nacht den Tod zu finden, bereuten sie die verhängnisvolle Überfahrt mehr denn je.

Doch am meisten bereute sie ein Mann, dessen Augen hilflos und verzweifelt auf eine Frau gerichtet waren, die schreiend und halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Boden zwischen Kisten und Decken lag und dabei war, unter den schrecklichsten Umständen, die man sich nur denken konnte, ein Kind zu gebären.

Sie selbst nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. Die Schmerzen machten sie blind und taub. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo sie war, noch wie lange sie sich in diesem Zustand befand. Sie wusste nur, dass ihr Kind eigentlich einen Monat zu früh kam, dass es jetzt noch nicht geboren werden sollte und vor allem nicht hier.

Zwischen den Wehen und wenn sie nicht gerade ohnmächtig war, tastete sie nach der Hand ihres Mannes, und sie schöpfte Kraft in seinen leise geflüsterten Worten: „Hannah, ich bin bei dir. Alles wird gut."

Sie konnte nicht sehen, dass er selber an diesen Worten zweifelte.

Als die Wehen losgingen, hatte er versucht Hilfe zu holen. Zuerst in dem Lagerraum nebenan, der genauso aussah wie ihrer, und in dem sich genauso viele Menschen befanden. Dann oben an Deck. Er hatte einen Arzt gesucht, oder wenigstens jemanden, der sich mit Geburtshilfe auskannte, aber der Kapitän hatte ihn rüde zurückgewiesen. Er solle sich selbst darum kümmern. Der Sturm kam auf, da war keine Zeit für ein neues Menschenleben, das wahrscheinlich sowieso verloren war. Und so war er wieder zu seiner Hannah zurückgekehrt - verlassen, mitten im Sturm. Wie konnten sie das je überstehen. Und ihr Kind.

„Wenn es ein Mädchen wird, soll sie Mary heißen", hatte Hannah immer strahlend verkündet, „nach Mary Shelley. Und außerdem klingt das gut: Mary Sully. Sie wird großartig. Das weiß ich."

Er hatte nur geschmunzelt. „Und wenn es ein Junge wird?"

Hannah hatte kurz nachgedacht und dann erklärt: „Das hängt davon ab, was ich zum Zeitpunkt der Geburt gerade lese."

Sie war eine Leseratte. Immer hatte sie ein Buch bei sich. Sogar auf diesem Schiff. „Es gibt mir Hoffnung, Charles, weißt du."

Wo war diese Hoffnung jetzt?

Jemand legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, als Hannah gerade wieder ohnmächtig war und er sie mutlos betrachtete. Eine ältere Frau mit strähnigen grauen Haaren, die dem Dutt an ihrem Hinterkopf entflohen waren, beugte sich zu ihm und Hannah und reichte ihm ein fast sauberes, weißes Leintuch.

„Legen sie's unter sie, es ist sicher gleich soweit. Und hier ist noch ein sauberer Schal, in das sie das Kleine wickeln können." Als er sie überrascht und fragend ansah, sagte sie: „Ich hatte die Sachen gut verpackt. Hab sie noch als Erinnerung an meine Mutter. Egal. Wenn wir alle untergehen, kann ich sie sowieso nicht retten."

Charles schluckte und drückte der Frau beide Hände. In dem Moment kam Hannah wieder zu Bewusstsein. Die Frau setzte sich hinter sie und hielt sie fest.

„Los jetzt, Kindchen, pressen."

Hannah hatte Panik in ihren Augen und atmete hastig, doch Charles saß vor ihr und seine strahlend blauen Augen hatten etwas von ihrer alten Leuchtkraft zurück gewonnen. Ein Blick aus diesen Augen hatten ihr von jeher das Gefühl gegeben, dass einfach alles möglich war. Ihr Funkeln hatte sie davon überzeugt, dass sie in der neuen Welt ein besseres Leben finden würden.

Und jetzt sah er sie wieder so an.

Sie bemerkte das saubere Laken unter sich, fühlte den sicheren Griff der unbekannten Frau, die sie stützte, sah ihren Mann, und dann, fast zeitgleich mit einem weiteren mächtigen Donnerschlag draußen auf dem Meer, wurde ihr Körper von einer ebenso mächtigen Woge erfasst. Sie bäumte sich auf und schrie so laut sie konnte und presste und fühlte einen Schmerz, der in nichts dem gleichkam, was sie bisher erlebt hatte, und trotzdem presste sie weiter und machte sich Luft durch ihre Schreie. Sie hörte nicht, was Charles sagte, sah nur verschwommen sein verklärtes Gesicht. Und dann presste sie ein letztes Mal und fühlte, wie ihr Kind aus hier herausschlüpfte.

Der Schmerz war weg.

Sie war erschöpft und schweißnass, aber der Schmerz war einfach weg und haftete an ihrem Körper nur mehr als bloße Erinnerung. Sie hob den Kopf und sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass der Raum nicht mehr wild hin und her schwankte und sich der Sturm mit der letzten Wehe gelegt hatte. Sie sah nur Charles mit einem zwar winzigen, aber dennoch kräftigen und keineswegs kümmerlichen Baby in seinen Händen. Und ein paar Momente später begann das Kleine protestierend zu schreien und schwenkte seine Ärmchen durch die Luft. Strahlend und mit tränenfeuchtem Gesicht hielt Charles es Hannah entgegen. Und sie nahm das Kind und legte es sich an die Brust, wo es sofort wusste, was es zu tun hatte und kräftig zu saugen begann.

Charles deckte es mit dem Schal zu und küsste Hannah auf die Stirn.

„Er wird es schaffen. Wer unter solchen Umständen so gesund auf die Welt kommt, schafft alles. Der Kleine ist ein Kämpfer."  
„Der Kleine?" fragte Hannah.

„Tja, wir werden wohl mal nachsehen müssen, was du gerade so liest."

Sie lächelte und streichelte ihrem kleinen Sohn sanft über sein von Flaumhaar übersätes Köpfchen, dann streckte sie den Arm aus und klaubte aus einer Tasche, die neben ihrem Lager versteckt war, ein Buch hervor: Gedichte von Lord Byron.

Charles nahm es in die Hand und lächelte amüsiert: „Na dann", sagte er und küsste den Kleinen auf den Hinterkopf, „willkommen auf dieser Welt, Byron Sully."

------------------------------------------

**2.**

„Komm jetzt, Byron." Die Stimme klang mitfühlend, verständnisvoll, aber auch etwas ungehalten und drängend. Sie gehörte der alten Kate Driscoll. Inzwischen, 10 Jahre nach jener denkwürdigen Nacht, in der sie Hannah Sully bei der Geburt ihres ältesten Sohnes beigestanden hatte, waren ihre Haare nicht mehr grau, sondern fast weiß. Sie hatte immer noch dieses zupackende Wesen, doch sie war zu alt, um sich um einen Jungen zu kümmern, der nun keine Familie mehr hatte. Sie konnte ihn nur noch ins Waisenhaus bringen, das war alles.

Er konnte nicht mehr länger so tun, als würde er sie nicht hören; er wusste, dass sie ihn wegbringen musste … und wohin.

„Ein kleiner Junge wie du kann nicht allein bleiben, und ich bin zu alt, um für dich zu sorgen; bald werd ich selber ins Armenhaus müssen", hatte sie gesagt und geglaubt, er würde sie nicht hören, als sie sich von ihm abwandte und murmelte: „Aber vorher werde ich das tun, was deine Mutter getan hat."

_Ein kleiner Junge … ._

Er war zehn Jahre alt. Er hatte erlebt, wie sein kleiner Bruder von einem Pferd fiel und niedergetrampelt wurde, wie sein Vater starb und nun hatte er auch noch seine Mutter verloren, die mit all diesen Schicksalsschlägen nicht fertig geworden war, die nicht mehr wusste, was sie noch tun konnte, um dieses Leben für sie beide erträglich zu machen und die überdies krank war, so krank, dass sie fürchtete, ihrem kleinen Sohn bald zu einer Bürde zu werden, die er nicht tragen konnte.

An ihrem Grab stand er nun, falls man dieses Loch, das man für sie gescharrt hatte, Grab nennen konnte. Den Friedhof, auf dem sein Vater und sein Bruder lagen, hatte man ihr verweigert. Sie hatten sie in das Loch geworfen und es wieder zugeschüttet. Kein Kreuz würde bezeugen, wo ihr toter Körper lag, und wo ihre Seele nun war, glaubten die Leute in solchen Fällen ganz genau zu wissen. Sicher nicht im Himmel. Aber an den glaubte der Junge sowieso schon lange nicht mehr. Gott? Seine Eltern hatten zu ihm gebetet, aber er hatte sie nicht gehört. Und dann, als sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte, ihres Glaubens und all ihrer Hoffnung war, war seine Mutter in den Hudson-River gesprungen.

In der Nacht davor war sie an sein Bett gekommen. Er hatte schon halb geschlafen. Er war sehr müde gewesen, weil er tagsüber in Finnigans Laden geholfen hatte.

Sie hatte ihm über seine braunen Locken gestreichelt und geweint. Nur ganz leise. Aber das war nichts besonderes, sie weinte oft. Vor allem seit der Sache mit seinem Bruder Percy. Und gehustet hatte sie und dann war sie weggegangen.

Erst am anderen Morgen hatte er bemerkt, dass neben seinem Kopfkissen ein Brief lag mit ihrer Handschrift. Und wenige Stunden später fand man ihre Leiche. Der Fluss hatte sie ans Ufer gespült.

„Byron!" Die alte Kate zog ihn jetzt am Arm, und unwillig folgte er ihr.

Sie trug für ihn einen Beutel mit seinen Habseligkeiten. Ein paar Kleider hauptsächlich, ein Taschenmesser, das ihm sein Vater vermacht hatte und ein Buch: Gedichte von Lord Byron.

Ihren Brief trug er bei sich. Er tastete danach in seiner Jackentasche und in Gedanken las er ihn wieder. Er kannte ihn auswendig, jede Zeile, jedes Wort:

_Mein geliebtes Kind,_

_ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich weiß, dass du sehr traurig sein wirst, aber ich weiß auch, dass du mich verstehen wirst. Du wirst mich nicht verurteilen, wie es wahrscheinlich alle anderen tun werden, und nur das gibt mir die Kraft, diesen Schritt zu tun, den ich tun muss. Du wirst wissen, dass ich es nicht aus Feigheit tat, sondern aus Liebe. Diese letzte Freiheit will ich noch haben, diese eine letzte Entscheidung soll meine eigene sein. Ich will nicht warten, bis der Tod mir langsam entgegen kommt und mich leiden lässt und dich ebenso. _

_Und auch du sollst frei sein. Folge immer deinem eigenen freien Willen und deinem Herzen. Lass dich nur von dem leiten, was du für richtig hältst, nicht von dem, was andere dir sagen. Du bist ein Kämpfer, das hat dein Vater immer gesagt. Du wirst es schaffen, auch ohne uns. Du hast deinen Weg in dieses Leben gefunden, damals auf diesem Schiff, und du wirst auch deinen Weg durchs Leben finden, egal was passiert. Und es wird ein gutes Leben sein. Ich werde immer bei dir sein und irgendwann, das weiß ich genau, werden wir uns wieder sehen. _

_Leb wohl und vergiss nie, dass ich dich von ganzem Herzen liebe._

_Deine Mama_.

„Na, komm schon, Junge."

_Folge immer deinem eigenen freien Willen… _

Es war nicht sein Wille, in dieses Waisenhaus zu gehen, ganz und gar nicht, aber es blieb ihm nichts übrig.

„Es bleibt dir ja nichts übrig." Kate schien seine Gedanken zu erraten. Sie atmete schwer, weil sie ihn so ziehen musste. Ihre Haare hingen ihr wie immer aus ihrem Dutt heraus. Sie hatte bei ihnen gelebt, seit er denken konnte, hatte so gut es ging für ihren eigenen Unterhalt gesorgt und auf die Kinder aufgepasst, wenn seine Eltern Arbeit hatten. Seine Mutter hatte ihm die Geschichte seiner Geburt erzählt, und dass Kate schon damals die einzige war, die ihnen geholfen hatte. Sie war nach Amerika gekommen, weil ihr Sohn hierher gegangen war. Sie wollte ihm näher sein, hatte sie immer gesagt, aber der Junge hatte seine Eltern darüber reden hören, dass Kate auf den Straßen von New York immer wieder nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Sie schien an das Unmögliche zu glauben. Aber es hielt sie am Leben. Und sein Vater, der nicht mehr an das Unmögliche glaubte, nämlich diese Stadt, die ihn kaputt machte, jemals verlassen zu können, um in den Westen zu gehen, ging daran zu Grunde.

Der Junge ging nun schneller, er wollte es Kate nicht noch schwerer machen. Sie drehte sich dankbar zu ihm um und lächelte ihn schwach an: „Bist ein guter Junge, Byron."

_Byron._ Er hatte diesen Namen immer verabscheut. Warum konnte er nicht so heißen wie andere Jungs? Ben oder Tom oder Daniel oder Steven. Er gewöhnte sich nie daran, dass Leute, denen er zum ersten Mal seinen Namen nannte, entweder amüsiert die Augenbrauen hochzogen, grinsten und eine ulkige Bemerkung machten oder aber, wenn sie höflicher waren, versuchten, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken oder sich zumindest abwandten. Er wusste natürlich, wie er zu seinem Namen gekommen war, aber das machte auch keinen Unterschied. Trotzdem schleppte er das denkwürdige Buch mit den Gedichten seines Namensvetters mit sich. Er mochte die Gedichte, nur eben den Namen nicht.

„Gott sei Dank ist es nicht so weit", schnaufte die alte Kate, „nur noch ein paar Straßen, dann sind wir da."

Für den Jungen hätte es ruhig noch etwas weiter sein können. Das Waisenhaus war nun wirklich nicht der Ort, zu dem er sich hin sehnte. Doch er sagte nichts. Er ging einfach weiter schweigend neben der alten Frau her und versuchte an gar nichts zu denken, nicht an seine tote Mutter, nicht an das Waisenhaus, nicht an seine Zukunft, an gar nichts.

„Da sind wir", verkündete Kate schließlich und ihre Stimme klang erleichtert und traurig zugleich. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Der Junge jedoch starrte nur vor sich hin, seinem Schicksal ergeben, ohne irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen, ohne die geringste Rührung, nur seine Kiefer war merkwürdig fest zusammengepresst. Kate kannte ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, was in ihm vorging. Er redete nie sehr viel, und was er empfand, ließ er nur selten nach außen dringen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass in seinem Inneren kein Sturm tobte.

Das Haus, vor dem sie standen, war groß und grau. Es sah tatsächlich schon von außen so trist aus wie man sich ein Waisenhaus vorstellte. Die Tür machte einen schweren Eindruck, so als könnte man sie nur mit Mühe öffnen. Kate zögerte, als sie darauf zutrat, doch dann stählte sie sich innerlich und zog an der Glocke.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis jemand öffnete. Es war ein junges, zartes Mädchen in einer Art Uniform. Es trug einen Zopf und hatte riesige braune Augen, in einem schmalen Gesicht mit leicht eingefallenen Wangen.

„Ja, bitte?" fragte sie und schaute von der alten Frau zu dem Jungen und wieder zurück.

„Ich möchte den Jungen hier abgeben", sagte Kate, „seine Eltern sind tot und keiner ist mehr da, um für ihn zu sorgen, dann gehört er ja wohl in ein Waisenhaus, nicht wahr?"

Das Mädchen sah Kate an, als hätte sie etwas sehr unanständiges gesagt, doch dann trat sie zur Seite und meinte: „Bitte, kommen sie herein."

Kate schob den Jungen mit einer Hand nach vorn, aber sie selbst blieb stehen.

„Ich werde mich hier von dir verabschieden", sagte sie, und nur wer sie sehr genau kannte, konnte den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme hören.

Der Junge drehte sich um und sah ihr zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen. Er verstand sie und sie verstand ihn. Sie würden sich nicht mehr wieder sehen. Dies war ein Abschied für immer. Er nickte, sie drückte ihm noch einmal kurz die Hand und dann trat er ein. Doch bevor sich die Tür schloss, rief ihm die alte Kate noch einmal zu: „Geh deinen Weg, kleiner Sully, lass dich nicht davon abbringen, hörst du."

Er sah sie noch einmal an, ernst; dann hob er den Kopf und nickte, und sie lächelte, als sie die Entschlossenheit in seinen tiefblauen Augen erkannte. Die Augen des Vaters und die Entschlossenheit der Mutter. Und dann verschwand er hinter der mächtigen Tür.

-----------------------------------------

**3.**

Miss Perkins blickte aus leeren Augen auf das Kind hinab. Der Junge sah eigenwillig aus. Ein hübsches Kind mit betörend blauen Augen und braunen Locken, die ihm spielerisch in die Augen fielen und über den Ohren und im Nacken viel zu lang für einen Jungen waren. Aber ernst war er, in seinem Gesichtsausdruck lag kaum etwas Kindliches. Es war, als hätte sie einen kleinen zehnjährigen Erwachsenen vor sich. Er jammerte nicht, wie viele Kinder es taten, wenn sie ins Heim kamen. Er war ganz ruhig, nicht gleichgültig, nicht entspannt, nur ruhig.

Miss Perkins hatte schon viele Kinder kommen und gehen sehen, sie hatte viele kleine Schicksale erlebt, und mit den Jahren war sie dazu übergegangen, nicht mehr allzu mitleidig zu sein. Es half ja nichts. Die Kinder waren allein, sie mussten tagsüber arbeiten, und sie konnte ihnen keine Mutter ersetzen. So war das nun mal. Sie konnte ihnen Essen geben, ein Dach über dem Kopf, ein Bett, sie konnte manchmal verhindern, dass sie sich die Köpfe einschlugen, mehr nicht. Das war alles. Und dieser ernste kleine Junge war nur ein weiteres Kind mit einem solchen Schicksal: Byron Sully. Nun ja, sein Name war vielleicht ein wenig ungewöhnlicher als der anderer Kinder und vielleicht war das ganze Kind ungewöhnlicher, aber das würde nichts daran ändern, dass es hier das gleiche armseliges Leben wie alle anderen fristen würde, bis es erwachsen war. Oder halbwegs erwachsen. Viele jedoch liefen fort, bevor sie sechzehn waren und nicht wenige von ihnen führten dann ein Leben, das sie irgendwann ins Gefängnis brachte. Vielleicht würde es ihm auch so ergehen, vielleicht nicht.

„Gib mir deinen Beutel, ich muss hineinsehen, damit du keine Waffen hier hereinschmuggelst."

Der Junge drückte den Beutel an sich. „Das sind meine Sachen."

„Ich weiß, und du bekommst sie auch wieder, aber ich muss sie mir zuerst ansehen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen." Sie streckte ihren Arm aus. Er reagierte nicht. Miss Perkins zog ihren Arm nicht zurück, sondern wartete.

„Komm schon, sein vernünftig." Ihre Stimme war wie ihre Augen, weder freundlich noch unfreundlich. Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und hielt seinen Beutel fest.

„Holly!" Das zarte Mädchen mit den riesigen Augen, das die ganze Zeit in einer Ecke des Zimmers gestanden hatte, trat vor und versuchte ihm den Beutel aus der Hand zu nehmen. Er hielt dagegen und es zeigte sich, dass er bei weitem mehr Kraft hatte als Holly.

Miss Perkins stand auf und ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum. Sie war groß und schlank, aber kräftig. Kurz entschlossen hielt sie ihm die Arme fest und ihre Hände klammerten sich um seine Handgelenke wie zwei Schraubstöcke. Holly entwand ihm seinen Beutel und kippte ihn auf dem Schreibtisch aus. Miss Perkins ließ den Jungen los, ging vor zum Schreibtisch und sagte: „Warum nicht gleich so?" Sie beachtete nicht, dass sein Gesicht vor Wut glühte. Sie besah sich kurz die Kleidung und fand dann das Taschenmesser.

„Das muss ich konfiszieren. " Der Junge verstand zwar nicht das Wort, aber er verstand durchaus, dass sie es ihm wegnehmen wollte.

„Das hab ich von meinem Vater. Geben sie es her", schrie er sie wütend an.

„Tut mir leid. Waffen sind hier nicht erlaubt. Es ist zu gefährlich", entgegnete sie kühl, ohne auf seinen Ausbruch einzugehen.

„Das ist keine Waffe. Es ist nur ein Taschenmesser", beharrte der Junge.

„Messer ist Messer", sagte Miss Perkins ruhig und ließ das Taschenmesser in einer Schublade ihres Schreibtischs verschwinden. Dann entdeckte sie das Buch und nahm es in die Hand. Mit erstaunt hochgezogenen Brauen blätterte sie darin.

„Kannst du lesen?" fragte sie dann.

„Ja, kann ich, ist das auch gefährlich?" antwortete der Junge angriffslustig. Sie hob ihren Blick und zum ersten Mal verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem winzigen schiefen Lächeln. „Manche Leute würden diese Frage mit ‚Ja' beantworten", sagte sie leise, „aber ich nicht." Sie hielt ihm das Buch hin und verfiel zurück in ihren sachlichen ungerührten Tonfall, während sie wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz nahm: „Du kannst alles wieder einpacken. Holly bringt dich zu deinem Schlafsaal und wird dir die Regeln hier im Haus erklären und dir alles zeigen. Später gibt es Essen, da wirst du die anderen Jungs kennen lernen. Und bevor du fragst: Ja, es gibt hier auch Mädchen, aber die sind natürlich von den Jungs getrennt. Das ist alles fürs erste. Wir werden uns wieder sehen, wenn du zum ersten Mal negativ auffällst, also hoffe ich, das wird nicht allzu bald der Fall sein."

Damit wandte sie sich irgendwelchen Papieren auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu.

Holly half dem Jungen seine Sachen wieder in seinem Beutel zu verstauen und zog ihn dann am Arm nach draußen.

„Komm mit", sagte sie zu ihm und führte ihn durch einen langen Gang, an dessen Ende eine Treppe war. Er folgte ihr ganz nach oben bis unters Dach, wo es stickig und dunkel war. Gleich am Ende der Treppe, an die sich ein weiterer langer Gang anschloss, öffnete Holly eine Tür.

„Hier ist dein Schlafsaal", sagte sie und ließ ihn eintreten. Es war ein großer, lang gestreckter Raum mit mindestens dreißig Betten, oder besser gesagt schmalen Pritschen.

Holly ging vor zu einem Lager, nicht weit von der Tür entfernt, das offensichtlich nicht belegt war.

„Hier wirst du schlafen. Deine Sachen kannst du am Kopfende unterbringen. Du wirst dich nur am Abend im Schlafsaal aufhalten. Tagsüber seid ihr drüben in der Stofffabrik."

Er legte seinen Beutel ans Kopfende seiner Pritsche und sah sich um. Es sah armselig aber ordentlich aus. Er konnte sich denken, dass die Jungs diese Ordnung nicht von sich aus einhielten.

„Mr. Talbot ist der Aufseher in diesem Schlafsaal, er akzeptiert keine Unordnung und auch keinen Ungehorsam oder Streitereien", erklärte Holly prompt. „Er ist auch für euch verantwortlich, wenn ihr in der Fabrik arbeitet, also halt dich an seine Anweisungen und versuch nicht unangenehm aufzufallen. Wenn du fleißig bist und keine Scherereien machst, bekommst du auch keine Schwierigkeiten. Glaub mir, es ist besser so. Besser hier als im Arbeitshaus, verstehst du?" Sie ging zur Tür und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. „Wir gehen jetzt zum Speisesaal, es gibt sowieso gleich Essen."

„Seit wann bist du hier?" fragte der Junge sie unvermittelt. Sie drehte sich um, warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu und sagte: „Zu viele Fragen solltest du übrigens auch nicht stellen. Wird einfach nicht gern gesehen." Sie ging die Treppe hinunter und er folgte ihr drei Stockwerke tiefer. Bevor sie die Tür zum Speisesaal öffnete, zögerte sie und sagte: „Ich bin schon immer hier, seit ich zwei Jahre alt war, und jetzt gehe ich Miss Perkins zur Hand, helfe in der Küche und solche Sachen. Ganz verschieden."

„Wolltest du nie hier weg?" fragte der Junge spontan.

Sie sah ihn mit ihren riesigen Augen kurz an und schüttelte dann heftig den Kopf: „Nein, niemals." Dann öffnete sie rasch die Tür.

Sie traten in einen großen Saal mit mehreren langen Tischen und einem kleineren Tisch gleich neben dem Eingang. Gegenüber gab es einen zweiten Eingang und an der Seite war eine weitere Tür. In diesem Moment läutete irgendwo eine Glocke und wenig später stürmten Kinder durch die gegenüberliegende Tür in den Saal.

„Such dir besser schnell einen Platz", sagte Holly hastig zu dem Jungen und begab sich selbst zu dem kleinen Tisch. Auch Miss Perkins kam herein und einige Männer und Frauen, die er noch nicht kannte.

Er sollte sich einen Platz suchen; aber wo? Alle anderen Kinder schienen zu wissen, wo sie hinwollten. Oder sah es nur so aus? Sie alle beeilten sich so sehr, dass es wahrscheinlich war, dass es keine festgelegte Sitzordnung gab. Der Junge lief zu einem Tisch in seiner Nähe und ließ sich rasch auf einem der Plätze nieder, die noch nicht besetzt waren. Doch gleich darauf stieß ihn einer der anderen in den Rücken.

„He, steh auf, das ist mein Platz", pöbelte ihn ein großer, rothaariger Stoppelkopf an. Sein Gesicht war breit wie ein Pfannkuchen, seine Mundwinkel hingen leicht nach unten, aber nicht wie bei einem Erwachsenen, bei dem sich ein solcher Ausdruck in die Haut geprägt hatte, sondern verkniffen. Er starrte den Neuen an und es war klar, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Sie wurden beobachtet. Das Stühlerücken war leiser geworden, die Bewegungen langsamer und alle Augen waren auf den Rotschopf und den Neuen gerichtet. An dem kleinen Tisch der Heimleitung dagegen schenkte man ihnen scheinbar gar keine Beachtung.

Der Junge reagierte nicht, sondern verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blieb sitzen.

„Hast du nicht gehört, Kleiner?" Der Rotschopf fasste in die braunen Locken des Neuen und riss dessen Kopf mit einem brutalen Ruck nach hinten. Im nächsten Moment jedoch fühlte der Angreifer einen harten Schlag mitten auf seiner Nase und eine warme Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über seine untere Gesichtshälfte. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen vor Schmerzen und doch sah er noch den Jungen, der sich nun erhoben hatte und mit immer noch geballten Fäusten vor ihm stand.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Augenblicklich herrschte Stille an den Tischen, obwohl der Mann, der die Frage gestellt hatte, weder seine Stimme erhoben noch ihr einen besonders bedrohlichen Ton verliehen hatte. Er war groß und dünn und hatte eine Brille auf der Nase sitzen, über die er mit wässrig blauen Augen hinwegsah. Sein Haar war dunkelblond und schütter, seine Haut fahl. Die Hände hatte er hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt.

„Du bist also der Neue", sagte er an den Jungen gewandt. „Miss Perkins hat mich bereits unterrichtet, dass du in meine Gruppe kommst." Und ohne die Augen abzuwenden, sagte er im gleichen Atemzug: „Jackson, lass dir von Dr. Tuttles eine Tamponade für deine Nase geben."

Er machte eine Pause, in der er den Jungen lange und eingehend betrachtete.

„Das war ein ganz schöner Schlag", sagte er dann, ohne den beiläufigen Plauderton zu ändern, „so kräftig siehst du eigentlich gar nicht aus." Wieder eine Pause. Der Junge war sich darüber im Klaren, dass der Mann, der offensichtlich Mr. Talbot sein musste, keine Antwort von ihm erwartete und schwieg. Er mochte den Mann nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Seine gleichgültige Reaktion entsprach nicht im Mindesten der Situation. Und dass die anderen Kinder Angst vor ihm hatten, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, war deutlich zu spüren.

„Wie heißt du noch gleich?" fragte Mr. Talbot schließlich und diesmal war deutlich etwas Lauerndes in seiner Stimme.

Der Junge holte tief Luft und sah ihm direkt in die Augen: „Mein Name ist Sully."

Der Mann hob die Augenbrauen und erwiderte fast amüsiert: „Sully? Einfach Sully?"

„Ja, Sir, einfach Sully".

----------------------------------------

**4.**

Mr. Talbot schlief nicht im gleichen Schlafsaal; er hatte einen kleinen Nebenraum für sich. Sully war froh darüber, denn der Mann verbreitete eine höchst unangenehme Atmosphäre, obgleich er bislang nichts Schlimmes getan hatte.

Der rothaarige Junge, dem Sully die Nase gebrochen hatte, Jackson, gehörte zu einem anderen Schlafsaal; auch das war positiv, wenn man überhaupt irgendetwas als positiv bezeichnen konnte.

„In fünf Minuten geht das Licht aus", rief Mr. Talbot von seinem Zimmer her in den Saal, dann verschwand er wieder. Die Jungs beeilten sich, ihre Nachthemden anzuziehen - alle trugen die gleichen - und unter die Laken zu kriechen. Sully machte einfach das, was alle taten. Er redete mit niemandem und keines der anderen Kinder schien große Lust zu haben, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Hey, Gordon", raunte plötzlich ein größerer Junge Sullys Bettnachbarn zu, „was dagegen, wenn wir den Platz tauschen?" Der Angesprochene zögerte keinen Augenblick.

„Ganz und gar nicht", murmelte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Sully, nahm seine Sachen und zog ein paar Betten weiter, da, wo der andere Junge vorher war.

Sully beobachtete seinen neuen Nachbarn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Das konnte ja wohl nur erneuten Ärger bedeuten. Unter der Decke spannte er seinen Körper an und legte sich so hin, dass er jederzeit auf einen Angriff vorbereitet war. Doch der Junge legte sich nur hin, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Er war sicher nur wenige Jahre älter als Sully, vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt, doch er war ein ganzes Stück größer.

Mr. Talbot erschien wieder im Türrahmen zu seinem Zimmer. Alle verhielten sich ganz still. Er ging zwischen den Betten durch den ganzen Saal, ließ seinen Blick hin und her schweifen, löschte die Lampe auf der anderen Seite, ging dann wieder zurück und löschte auch die Lampe neben seinem Zimmer. Ohne Gute-Nacht-Gruß schloss er die Tür.

Der Saal lag nun in vollkommener Dunkelheit, doch Sully behielt die Augen offen und versuchte, sich so schnell wie möglich daran zu gewöhnen. Von außen drang spärliches Mondlicht durch die Fenster und so konnte er nach kurzer Zeit zumindest die groben Umrisse seiner Umgebung erkennen. Er hörte auf den Atem der anderen, die meisten schienen sofort eingeschlafen zu sein, doch er erwartete immer noch eine Attacke des Jungen nebenan, von dem keine eindeutigen Atemgeräusche an sein Ohr drangen. Würde das nun jeden Tag so sein? Dass er von irgendwelchen Jungs angepöbelt wurde und sich zur Wehr setzen musste? Du bist ein Kämpfer, hatte die alte Kate noch zu ihm gesagt. Das mochte ja sein. Aber eigentlich hatte er gar keine Lust zu kämpfen. Er wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden. Er wollte keinen Streit und keinen Ärger. Er wollte nicht hier sein.

„Heißt du wirklich Sully?" drang unvermittelt ein Flüstern an sein Ohr. Neugierig, aber nicht unfreundlich. Der Junge nebenan hatte sich auf seine Ellbogen gestützt und sah zu ihm rüber.

„Ja", antwortete Sully und konnte seine Verblüffung nicht verbergen.

„Guter Name", bemerkte der andere und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, „ich bin Daniel."

Sully richtete sich leicht auf und schüttelte Daniel die Hand.

„Das war ein starkes Stück heute. Das mit Jackson, meine ich", bemerkte Daniel anerkennend. „Jackson meint nämlich, er wäre der große Macker hier und alle müssten nach seiner Pfeife tanzen."

„Ach so?" Sully wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Er war immer noch zu überrascht über die Freundlichkeit des anderen Jungen.

„Ich glaub, die anderen denken jetzt alle, dass du so eine Art zweiter Jackson bist. Du weißt schon: wer den König vom Thron stößt, wird selber König."

„Und du?" fragte Sully, nun seinerseits neugierig auf seinen Nachbarn geworden. Daniel lachte leise. „Wenn ich dasselbe denken würde, wäre ich nicht hier. Ich will mit solchen Typen nichts zu tun haben. Nicht, wenn sich's vermeiden lässt. Und ich denke, so bist du auch. Hast keine Angst dich zu wehren, aber ansonsten willst du deine Ruhe."

Sully grinste. „Stimmt", sagte er, „so bin ich. Und woher weißt du das?"

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, bin wahrscheinlich schlauer als die andern." Wieder lachte er und zeigte damit, dass er es nicht so ernst damit meinte.

„Seit wann bist du hier?" fragte Sully interessiert.

„Weiß nicht mehr so genau. Mein Vater hat sich irgendwann aufgemacht. Wollte Gold suchen, wie so viele. Und meine Mutter ist von einer Pferdekutsche überfahren worden. Da bin ich dann hierher gekommen. Vor ein paar Jahren. Keine Ahnung. Miss Perkins hat gemeint, mein Vater würde sicher nach mir suchen, wenn er zurückkommt, aber entweder hat er nicht gesucht, oder er ist nicht zurückgekommen. Jedenfalls hat er nie was von sich hören lassen. Na ja, was soll's."

„Was soll's?" fragte Sully entgeistert, „bist du nicht sauer auf deinen Vater?"

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Daniel gelassen, „ich kann ihn sogar verstehen. Ich will später auch mal Gold suchen, weißt du."

„Aber du würdest doch nicht dein Kind im Stich lassen, oder?"

„Nee, deswegen will ich erst gar keine. Wenn du niemand hast, kannst du auch keinen im Stich lassen, stimmt's?"

„Ja … schon", meinte Sully zögernd, doch er fand, dass das eine traurige Aussicht war. Sein Vater hätte sich nie so verhalten. Er _hatte_ sich nicht so verhalten. Ohne seine Frau und die beiden Kinder hätte er es wahrscheinlich auch in den Westen geschafft, hätte auch versuchen können, dort sein Glück zu machen, aber er wollte seine Familie nicht im Stich lassen, das wäre nie für ihn in Frage gekommen. Lieber ging er zu Grunde.

Sully hörte plötzlich gleichmäßige ruhige Atemzüge von dem Bett nebenan; Daniel war eingeschlafen. Und die Gewissheit und überraschte Freude darüber, hier einen Freund gefunden zu haben, ließ auch ihn Ruhe finden und er ergab sich endlich seiner Erschöpfung.

----------------------------------------

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als ihn jemand unbarmherzig am Arm hoch zerrte und ihm gleichzeitig die Hand auf den Mund presste. Der Junge versuchte, zu sich zu kommen, sich zu erinnern, wo er war. Panisch versuchte er, mit den Armen um sich zu schlagen, sich dem harten Griff zu entwinden, doch es war aussichtslos. Er konnte seinen Angreifer nicht sehen, doch er fühlte, dass er viel größer und kräftiger war als er selber

Er wurde mühelos aus dem Raum geschleift, ohne Aussicht auf Gegenwehr oder auch nur der Möglichkeit, um Hilfe zu rufen, raus auf den dunklen Flur und dann vorbei an den anderen Schlafsälen. Als der Flur ganz weit hinten zu Ende war, ging es ein paar Stufen nach oben. Sully hatte zwar gedacht, sie würden sich bereits direkt unter dem Dach befinden, aber da gab es wohl einen Raum, der noch weiter oben war. Ein Raum der noch stickiger und dunkler war als die anderen. Heiß war es da drin; Sully hatte das Gefühl, kaum Luft zu bekommen. Sein Angreifer warf ihn zu Boden und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das Geräusch eines Schlüssels war zu hören. Und dann war es still. Sully wagte nicht einmal zu atmen, damit er irgendetwas hören konnte, ein Geräusch, das ihm sagte, dass er nicht allein in dem Raum war. Plötzlich erklomm die Flamme eines Streichholzes und erhellte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die wässrig hellen Augen des Mannes, der sich bückte und eine Lampe damit entzündete. Das Licht war nicht sehr hell, aber Sully konnte nun erkennen wer vor ihm stand: Mr. Talbot.

„Sully, richtig?" fragte er und er klang nicht im Mindesten so unbeteiligt und gleichgültig wie er am Abend geklungen hatte.

Sully nickte.

Mr. Talbot ging vor ihm in die Hocke und hielt die Lampe in Sullys Gesicht und er sprach mit leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme:

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, du kommst so davon? Einem anderen Jungen die Nase einschlagen und nichts passiert? Hast du das wirklich gedacht?"

Sully wagte nichts zu erwidern, denn der Mann vor ihm hatte einen fast irren Blick und schien nur auf eine Gelegenheit zu warten, ihn zu schlagen.

„Antworte", beharrte Mr. Talbot jedoch, „hast du das gedacht?"

„Ich…", begann Sully, und im nächsten Moment traf ihn der Handrücken des Mannes hart im Gesicht.

„Ja oder nein?" fragte Talbot ungerührt.

Der Junge wischte sich Blut von der Lippe, die sofort anschwoll. Er hatte Angst. Kein Mensch wusste, wo er war, falls es überhaupt jemanden kümmerte. Und dieser Mann war offensichtlich ein Sadist oder verrückt oder beides.

Als er nicht antwortete, traf ihn der nächste Schlag von der anderen Seite.

„Ja oder Nein?"

Sully biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, nicht zu weinen. Nur nicht weinen, nur nicht schwach werden.

Mr. Talbot lachte.

„Du bist ein ganz harter Bursche was? Aber verlass dich drauf, dich krieg ich klein."

Ein neuer Schlag in das Gesicht des Jungen.

„Da waren schon ganz andere vor dir, die dachten, sie könnten sich alles erlauben…" Noch ein Schlag.

„ …sie könnten den Jungs imponieren und mich wie einen Trottel aussehen lassen." Sein Blick war jetzt wutverzerrt, als er wieder zuschlug.

„Ich habe sie noch alle hingebogen, alle."

Sully kippte auf die Seite und hielt schützend seine Arme vor den Kopf. Blut rann ihm aus Mund und Nase. Sein rechtes Auge war angeschwollen. Mr. Talbot stand auf und trat ihm in die Seite.

„Du kleine Ratte, du wirst mich noch kennen lernen, du wirst niemals mehr vergessen, wie du dich zu benehmen hast, hörst du?"

Sully hörte kaum noch. Er krümmte sich am Boden und wollte, dass dieser Horror aufhörte.

Er hörte Talbot schwer atmen, doch dann wurde die Lampe gelöscht und die Tür aufgeschlossen.

„Ich gebe dir ein paar Tage Zeit, über deine Lektion nachzudenken." Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und der Schlüssel wurde von außen zweimal umgedreht.

Sully blieb blutend und alleine in dem dunklen Raum zurück.

--------------------------------------

**5.**

Zwei ganze Tage später öffnete sich die Tür wieder.

Im schwachen Schein der Flurlampe konnte der Junge Holly erkennen. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen, fast so, als traute sie sich nicht näher an ihn heran.

„Du kannst raus kommen", sagte sie mit unsicherer Stimme. Der Junge stand langsam auf. Sein Gesicht und seine Haare verklebt von getrocknetem Blut und Schweiß.

„Geht's?" fragte Holly. Er nickte.

„Komm mit." Sie ging voran durch den Flur, doch sie wandte sich nicht nach rechts, als sie an seinem Schlafsaal vorbei kam, sondern ging die Treppe hinunter und winkte ihm, ihr zu folgen. Er tat es, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Zwei Stockwerke tiefer bog sie nach links ab und ging durch eine Tür, die in einen weiteren kleinen Flur führte. Sie steuerte auf die letzte von vier Türen zu, öffnete sie, winkte den Jungen wieder heran und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Sie waren in einem winzigen Raum, Hollys Kammer offenbar. Sie zog die Vorhänge vor dem kleinen Fenster zu, zündete eine Lampe an und sagte: „Setz dich." Dann stellte sie ihm einen Teller mit Essen hin und etwas zu trinken.

„Das sagst du aber niemandem, verstanden? Mr. Talbot sollte nicht unbedingt Wind davon bekommen, dass ich mich in der Küche bedient hab."

Sully wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und machte sich zuerst über das Wasser und dann über das Essen her. Als er fertig war, sagte er leise: „Danke."

Holly nickte, ohne ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie lächelte wohl nie. Sie sah so aus, als wüsste sie gar nicht wie das ging.

„Wasch dir dein Gesicht", sagte Holly, „hier ist Wasser und ein Handtuch." Sie zeigte in die Ecke des kleinen Zimmers. Nachdem er sich gesäubert hatte, betrachtete sie ihn genau, nickte wieder und öffnete die Tür.

Wieder ging sie voraus und Sully hinterher. Diesmal ging es die Treppe hinauf und dann direkt in seinen Schlafsaal. Holly warf einen Blick in den fast völlig dunklen Raum.

„Geh", sagte sie dann kurz angebunden.

Sully schob sich an ihr vorbei und flüsterte noch einmal: „Danke Holly."

„Geh schon", antwortete sie nur. Sie wartete bis Sully seinen Platz gefunden und sich hingelegt hatte, damit das Licht aus dem Flur ihm den Weg weisen konnte, dann schloss sie die Tür so geräuschlos wie möglich.

Die Tür auf der anderen Seite war ebenfalls geschlossen. Mr. Talbot hatte sicher nichts mitbekommen. Seltsam, denn er hatte Holly doch sicher die Anweisung erteilt, ihn aus seinem Gefängnis zu holen. Sie hätte es niemals eigenmächtig getan.

Im Schlafsaal waren nur die ruhigen Atemgeräusche der anderen Jungs zu hören. Keiner hatte gemerkt, dass er zurück war. Vermutlich hatte ihn nicht einmal jemand vermisst.

Der Junge hatte Angst einzuschlafen. Das war natürlich Talbots Absicht gewesen: ihn dauerhaft einzuschüchtern, eine bleibende Angst in ihm zu hinterlassen. Sully biss die Zähne zusammen vor Wut. Nein, Mr. Talbot, diesen Gefallen werd ich Ihnen nicht tun. Ich werde mich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Nicht von Jackson und auch nicht von Ihnen.

Was konnte er ihm schon antun. Sully hatte seinen Vater, seinen Bruder, seine Mutter und sein zu Hause verloren. Was gab es Schlimmeres? Talbot könnte ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit in dieses Loch sperren. Na und.

----------------------------

„Sully?"

Eine überraschte und freundliche Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Er war tatsächlich irgendwann in der Nacht eingeschlafen und sein Schlaf war so tief gewesen, dass er völlig verwirrt war und nur mit Mühe seine Augen öffnen konnte, um zu erkennen, wem die Stimme gehörte.

Es war Daniel. Sully hatte ihn in den letzten zwei Tagen, in denen er eingesperrt war, ganz vergessen.

„Wo bist du gewesen? Ich hab mich schon gewundert, als du plötzlich am Morgen nicht in deinem Bett warst. Und keiner hat etwas gewusst."

„Talbot schon", antwortete Sully und setzte sich im Bett auf. Daniel sah die blauen Flecke in seinem Gesicht und das Blut auf Sullys Nachthemd und war bestürzt.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Brauen, doch in diesem Moment kam Mr. Talbot durch die Tür: „Los, Jungs, wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt, gibt's kein Frühstück vor der Arbeit. Also macht schon, dass ihr aus den Betten kommt.

Sully stand auf und folgte Daniel und den anderen Jungs in den Waschraum, wo er sich so gründlich wie möglich den Schmutz und die Reste von Blut von seiner Haut wusch, dann ging er zurück in den Schlafsaal und konnte endlich sein schmutziges und blutiges Nachthemd los werden und seine vergleichsweise sauberen Kleider anziehen.

„Erzähl schon", raunte ihm Daniel zu, „was hat Talbot getan, dass du so aussiehst, und wo bist du gewesen?"

„Später", erwiderte Sully nur knapp. Er wollte nicht, dass Talbot sah, dass er sich mit einem der Jungs unterhielt, und er wusste auch nicht, wem von den anderen er trauen konnte.

Sully lernte seine Lektionen außergewöhnlich schnell.

Beim Frühstück saß er zwar neben Daniel, doch sie redeten nur über unverfängliche Dinge. Zum Beispiel über die Arbeit der Jungs in der Stofffabrik.

„Die Mädchen arbeiten da übrigens auch. Gordon, der vorher den Platz im Schlafsaal neben dir hatte, hat `ne Schwester, die ist schon 15." Daniel zwinkerte Sully zu und grinste.

„Und?" fragte Sully.

„Gordon weiß, wo der Umkleideraum der Mädchen in der Fabrik ist." Daniel grinste noch immer.

„Hey, Gordon", wandte er sich dann unvermittelt an den Jungen, der nur ein paar Plätze weiter saß, „ich glaube Sully braucht eine kleine Aufmunterung. Meinst du, wir könnten deine Schwester heute mal besuchen? Am Ende der Schicht?"

„Sully?" fragte Gordon misstrauisch und warf dem Neuen einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Ja, komm schon, Gordon. Sully ist in Ordnung. Also was ist? Ich bin sicher, du willst deine Schwester gern mal wieder sehen, stimmt's?" Aus Daniels Augen sprühte eine Mischung aus Treuherzigkeit und Schalk. Gordon konnte nun ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Okay, ich werd sehen, was geht."

Sully verstand immer noch kein Wort, aber Daniel stieß ihm freundschaftlich den Ellbogen in die Rippen und lachte.

-------------------------------

Die Fabrik, in der die Kinder des Waisenhauses arbeiten mussten, war nicht sehr weit entfernt. Es war ein Fußmarsch von etwa einer viertel Stunde, den sie ordentlich in Reih und Glied und begleitet von Mr. Talbot und den anderen Aufsehern absolvierten.

Es war ein riesiges, graues Gebäude mit einem großen Eisentor, durch das die Arbeiter strömten. Die Jungs machten gleich nach dem Eingang einen Bogen nach links und gingen durch einen langen breiten Gang.

Rechterhand waren mehrere Türen, aus denen man teilweise eine Menge Lärm hören konnte. Sully hatte keine Ahnung, was er zu tun hatte; er hielt sich einfach an Daniel und Gordon und trabte ihnen hinterher. Ein Teil der Jungs folgte zwischendurch ihrem Aufseher durch eine der Türen und verschwand. Mr. Talbots Gruppe ging fast bis zum Ende des Ganges. Dann kamen sie zu einem Durchgang, der in eine große Halle führte. Am Ende der Halle lagerten Berge von Baumwolle.

„Also dann", sagte Mr. Talbot nur. „Erklärt dem Neuen, was er zu tun hat", fügte er ohne einen Blick auf Sully hinzu. „Die Hälfte der Baumwolle solltet ihr bis zum Abend geschafft haben. Und nicht schludern oder trödeln, verstanden, sonst könnt ihr von vorn anfangen und die Nacht durcharbeiten." Damit ging er nach draußen.

Die Jungs legten ihre Jacken beiseite und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit.

„Wir müssen die Baumwolle putzen", erklärte Daniel Sully. „Sie muss sauber sein, damit sie weiter verarbeitet werden kann."

Sully sah zu, wie sich die anderen Jungen kniend über Baumwolle beugten und sie mit ihren bloßen Händen von jedweden Schmutzteilchen befreiten, Spelzen der Samenkapseln entfernten und auch verfärbte, unbrauchbare Baumwolle aussortierten. Es war eine endlose, stupide Arbeit.

„Komm, wir gehen da rüber." Daniel zog Sully mit sich zu einem Platz, an dem sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten. „Also", begann Daniel und warf Sully einen Haufen Baumwolle zu, und zog einen der Behälter heran, in die sie die gereinigte Baumwolle warfen, "was hat Talbot mit dir angestellt?" Sully sah sich noch einmal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner der anderen sie hören konnte, und dann erzählte er Daniel die Geschichte.

Der ältere Junge war entsetzt und wütend. „Du meinst, er hat dich einfach so dort liegen lassen. Zwei volle Tage lang? Du hättest verrecken können." Sully zuckte die Schultern und säuberte ohne aufzusehen die Baumwolle, die auf seinen Beinen lag.

„Dieses Schwein!" Daniel hatte mit der Arbeit aufgehört. „Er hat solche Sachen schon früher gemacht. Ich meine, Jungs abgestraft, wenn sie es gar nicht vermuteten. Er ist sehr erfinderisch. Miles zum Beispiel, das ist auch einer aus unserem Schlafsaal, der hat immer Hunger und wird nie satt. Is nun mal so. Er hat vor ein paar Monaten mal Essen vom Aufsehertisch mitgehen lassen, Talbot hat's gemerkt. Erst hat er es ihm nur weggenommen und keinen großen Aufstand gemacht, aber dann einen Tag später, kam er an unseren Tisch und meinte Miles sollte lernen, das Essen, das er hier bekommt, zu schätzen. Dann musste er aufstehen und sich ans Kopfende vom Tisch stellen. Essen durfte er nichts, nur zusehen. Beim Frühstück und beim Abendessen. Und hier hat er auch nichts gekriegt. Naja, und da gibt's noch mehr Beispiele. Jedenfalls steht fest, dass man sich von Talbot besser nicht erwischen lässt. Bei gar nichts."

„Was ist mit Miss Perkins?" fragte Sully.

„Was soll mit ihr sein?" fragte Daniel zurück, „sie ist die Heimleiterin."

„Ja, klar, weiß ich doch. Aber kümmert sie sich nicht um solche Dinge?"

„Nee, warum sollte sie, wenn sie jemanden wie Talbot hat."

„Sie schien aber nicht so schlimm zu sein wie er", meinte Sully, und jetzt zuckte Daniel die Schultern. „Schlimm genug, wenn sie ihn solche Dinge tun lässt."

„Vielleicht weiß sie es ja gar nicht", sagte Sully.

„Sie will's nicht wissen, glaub mir. Macht ihren Job einfacher."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und bearbeiteten ihre Baumwolle.

Plötzlich sagte Sully: „Ich hau hier ab."

„Was?" Daniel sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Ich hau ab, aber zuerst muss ich mir noch mein Messer zurückholen."

„Bist du verrückt?" fragte Daniel.

„Es war ein Geschenk von meinem Vater, das lass ich doch nicht hier."

„Ich meine nicht das Messer", Daniel verzog das Gesicht, „du kannst doch nicht weglaufen."

„Warum nicht? Hat das noch nie jemand gemacht?" entgegnete Sully.

„Klar doch", sagte Daniel und lachte kurz auf, „aber doch kein Zehnjähriger."

„Ist mir egal. Ich hau ab", beharrte Sully und sah Daniel in die Augen, „kommst du mit?"

Daniel stieß überrascht die Luft aus, aber dann sah er, dass sein neuer Freund es todernst meinte.

„Und wohin willst du?" fragte er.

„Nach Westen", antwortete Sully ohne zu zögern, „dorthin, wo mein Vater immer hin wollte."

„Ich will aber nach Gold suchen", sagte Daniel und sein Mundwinkel ging unmerklich nach oben.

„Ja, können wir machen", sagte Sully, als wäre es das Natürlichste von der Welt, dass zwei Jungs von zehn und zwölf Jahren sich nach Westen aufmachten, um Gold zu suchen.

„Also gut", grinste Daniel und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, „nach Westen."

Sully schlug ein: „Nach Westen!"

-------------------------------

**6.**

Am Abend lag Sully im Bett und war todmüde und gleichzeitig aufgeregt. Die Arbeit in der Stofffabrik war grässlich anstrengend gewesen. Und stupide. Obwohl er sie anderen Arbeiten dort deutlich vorzog. Daniel hatte ihm davon erzählt, was andere Jungs und auch Mädchen machen mussten. Ein Teil von ihnen arbeitete in der Färberei, wo die Dämpfe einem den Atem nahmen und man auch vergiftet werden konnte, wie Daniel meinte. Und dann gab es da noch die Kinder, meistens kleinere, die sauber machen mussten, das hieß: Stoffteile und Abfälle unter den Maschinen herausholen, allerdings waren die Maschinen während dessen noch in Betrieb. Daniel hatte erzählt, dass es dabei erst vor wenigen Wochen einen Unfall gegeben hatte. Ein Junge war unter eine Maschine gekrochen und dabei mit dem Fuß hängen geblieben. Als die Maschine gestoppt wurde, war es schon zu spät. Daniel verzichtete darauf, Sully Einzelheiten zu erzählen, aber sein Gesicht war so angewidert verzogen, dass Sully auch gar nichts Näheres wissen wollte.

Er räkelte sich auf seiner Liege und versuchte sich möglichst in eine Position zu bringen, in der sein müder Rücken entlastete wurde. Talbot ging durch die Reihen und warf prüfende Blicke nach links und rechts, dann löschte er das Licht und verschwand, wie üblich grußlos, in seinem Zimmer.

Sofort wandte sich Daniel Sully zu.

„Na, glaubst du, dass du heute Nacht von Harriet träumst?" Er gluckste. Sully war froh, dass es dunkel war, denn er wurde knallrot. Die Jungs – Gordon und sein Freund Elias, Daniel und er selbst – hatten am Abend, als sie mit der Arbeit fertig waren, vorgegeben nochmal zur Latrine zu müssen und dabei einen Abstecher zur Mädchenumkleidekammer gemacht. Die meisten Mädchen arbeiteten in der Färberei und hatten deswegen spezielle Kittel an, die sie nach der Arbeit wechselten. Und weil sie geradezu nach frischer Luft dürsteten, machten sie das Fenster zu diesem Raum meistens einen Spalt breit auf, egal, wie kalt es draußen war. Vor diesem Spalt hatten sich die vier Jungs platziert und beobachteten nun Harriet, die Schwester von Gordon und die anderen Mädchen, von denen noch drei oder vier weitere ähnlich weit entwickelt waren. Elias und Daniel grinsten breit, während sich Gordon eher zurückhielt. „Naja, das ist meine Schwester, oder?" erklärte er ein wenig genervt, und ließ Sully den Vortritt. Dieser hatte noch nie in seinem Leben eine nackte Frau gesehen, und diese Mädchen gingen eindeutig schon als Frauen durch. Jedenfalls hatten sie alles, was dazu gehörte.

„Na, was sagst du?" hatte Daniel ihm zugeflüstert und ihm dabei einen kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken gegeben. Gottseidank schien er nicht wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten, denn Sully wusste gar nichts zu sagen. Er wusste auch nicht, was er denken sollte. Was er sah, verunsicherte ihn und gefiel ihm gleichzeitig auf eine seltsame Weise, die ihn ebenfalls wieder verunsicherte. Er wollte wegsehen und hinsehen zugleich. Interessant war es schon …

Sully lag also im Bett, wurde bei Daniels Frage „Na, glaubst du, dass du heute Nacht von Harriet träumst?" knallrot und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verhindern.

„Oder von einer der anderen?" bohrte Daniel weiter, und Sully prustete, erstickte die Laute jedoch rasch mit seiner Decke und auch Daniel steckte sein Gesicht ins Kissen, während sein Körper verräterisch von unterdrücktem Lachen geschüttelt wurde.

Als sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatten und ins Dunkel starrten, fragte Daniel plötzlich: „Hast du immer noch vor abzuhauen?"

„Klar", sagte Sully mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Naja", erklärte Daniel, halb ernst, halb scherzend, „hätte ja sein können, dass Harriet deine Meinung geändert hat." Er prustete wieder ein bisschen.

„Nein, hat sie nicht", sagte Sully bestimmt. Daniel ließ einen Moment lang seinen Blick auf der dunklen Silhouette seines jüngeren Freund ruhen. Er hatte noch nie einen Jungen wie ihn getroffen. Er klang völlig überzeugt. Daniel zögerte, als er seine nächste Frage stellte; er wollte nicht als Memme da stehen:

„Hast du … hast du denn gar keine … ich meine …Angst?" Da war es raus, das Wort, das alle Jungs in ihrem Alter sich scheuten, in den Mund zu nehmen, zumindest wenn sie sich mit anderen Jungs unterhielten. Niemals hätte einer von ihnen zugegeben, dass er Angst hatte, wenn es darum ging, die laufenden Maschinen in der Fabrik zu reinigen, oder vor Mr. Talbot und seinen Sanktionen. Aber diesmal konnte sich Daniel nicht zurückhalten.

Sully wandte ihm den Kopf zu.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte er, „ich weiß nur, dass es das einzige ist, was ich tun will, verstehst du?" Daniel nickte. Ja, irgendwie verstand er das. Wenn es nur eine einzige Sache gab, die man tun wollte, spielte alles andere keine Rolle.

„Also, wann wollen wir's tun?" fragte er.

„Du kommst wirklich mit?" fragte Sully.

„'türlich. Das hab ich doch gesagt." Sully konnte hören, dass Daniel breit grinste. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass sie ein Leben lang Freunde sein würden.

„So bald wie möglich", antwortete er.

„Und wie willst du's machen", fragte Daniel.

Einer der anderen Jungs regte sich im Schlaf, und murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin. Es war zu riskant, hier Pläne zu schmieden. Sie konnten nicht sicher sein, wer von den anderen noch wach lag und womöglich etwas mit bekam.

„Das besprechen wir morgen bei der Arbeit", entschied Sully.

„Gut", erwiderte Daniel, „Gute Nacht, Sully."

„Nacht, Daniel." Und wenige Minuten später waren sie beide eingeschlafen.

-------------------------

Wie am Tag zuvor arbeiteten sie in der großen Halle. Neue Baumwollberge hatten sich aufgetürmt und mussten gereinigt werden. Daniel und Sully saßen zusammen und trennten hingebungsvoll die weiße weiche Baumwolle von jedwedem Schutz. Doch ihre Finger taten ihren Dienst ganz automatisch. Ihre Köpfe waren mit vollkommen anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Sullys Idee, sich entweder auf dem Weg zur Fabrik oder auf dem Rückweg aus dem Staub zu machen, fiel bei Daniel auf wenig Zustimmung.

„Das sind die Zeiten, wo sie uns ganz besonders im Auge haben, Mann. Was meinst du, wann die meisten von hier abgehauen sind? Oder es zumindest versucht haben. Genau: Auf dem Weg zur Fabrik oder auf dem Rückweg. Glaub mir, das ist nicht besonders originell. Und außerdem ist Talbot dabei. Keine Chance da zu entwischen."

„Wann dann? Was schlägst _du_ vor?" Sully klang missmutig. Ihm schien es, als gäbe es kaum eine andere Möglichkeit.

„Wir müssten es irgendwann in der Nacht tun", sagte Daniel.

„In der Nacht?", antwortete Sully entgeistert, „Hast du nicht gesagt, dass in der Nacht alles abgeschlossen ist?"

„Die Ausgänge ja, und die Räume im untersten Stockwerk, die Küche, der Speisesaal und so, Miss Perkins Zimmer und natürlich der Zugang zum Mädchentrakt", zählte Daniel auf, als gäbe es darüber hinaus noch tausend andereWege.

„Also alles", wiederholte Sully.

„Die Fenster sind nicht abgeschlossen", sagte Daniel.

„Die Fenster? Ja, aber an die kommen wir nicht ran, weil ja alle Zimmer abgeschlossen sind."

„Nicht im ersten Stock", sagte Daniel schulterzuckend.

„Im ersten Stock?" echote Sully erneut. „Und an welches Fenster hast du da gedacht?"

Daniel hatte an keines gedacht, denn jedes der Fenster befand sich in einem Zimmer, wo irgendjemand wohnte. Das erste Stockwerk beherbergte hauptsächlich Zimmer der Angestellten und noch ein paar Lagerräume, doch die hatten keine Fenster. Daniel biss sich auf die Lippen, legte die Stirn in Falten und wollte gerade zugeben, dass es eine ganz allgemeine, nicht sehr ausgereifte Idee war, da sagte Sully leise, und er klang selbst ganz überrascht dabei: „Holly!"

„Holly?"

„Ja, Holly. In ihrer Kammer ist ein Fenster."

„Ja, aber sie selbst ist auch in ihrer Kammer."

„Sie wird uns helfen", sagte Sully bestimmt. „Sie hat mir auch zu trinken und zu essen gegeben, als sie mich aus diesem Loch geholt hat. Und das hat sie heimlich getan. Sie hat heimlich was zu essen besorgt. Verstehst du? Sie ist in Ordnung."

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass sie nicht in Ordnung ist", meinte Daniel skeptisch, „aber zwei Kindern zur Flucht zu verhelfen, ist einfach nochmal was anderes. Sie könnte gefeuert werden, wenn das raus kommt."

„Ich versteh' sowieso nicht, warum sie hier bleibt", murmelte Sully stur, starrte jedoch auf die Baumwolle in seiner Hand, und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Daniel an seinem Gewissen gerüttelt hatte.

„Was soll sie denn sonst machen?" fragte Daniel. „Sie ist schon immer hier."

„Eben", beharrte Sully. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, für immer im Waisenhaus zu leben?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber …"

„Na also. Aber Holly soll das machen."

„Sie will es wohl so."

„Woher weißt du das denn?"

Daniel seufzte und verdreht die Augen. Es war schwierig, sich mit Sully zu streiten. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war er kaum wieder davon abzubringen, soviel hatte er schon von seinem neuen Freund begriffen.

„Du willst also wirklich Holly fragen, ob sie uns hilft?" fragte er nochmal.

Sully überlegte kurz, doch dann nickte er. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg."

Daniel seufzte erneut und meinte: „Dann müssen wir erst mal einen Weg finden, mit ihr zu reden, ohne dass es Verdacht erregt."

„Sollten wir nicht einfach in der Nacht zu ihr gehen und sie bitten, uns durch zu lassen?" fragte Sully.

„Bist du verrückt?" Daniel war so laut geworden, dass Gordon und Elias, die ihnen am Nächsten saßen, rüber sahen.

Daniel bemerkte es und sagte laut zu Sully: „Bist du verrückt, die Baumwolle in diesem Zustand zu lassen. Die ist ja nicht annähernd sauber. Wenn Talbot das sieht."

„Hey Daniel, sei nicht zu streng mit ihm", rief Gordon, „er kann es halt noch nicht besser."

„Schon gut, Gordon. Hast ja recht", Daniel grinste entschuldigend.

Sie arbeiteten eine Weile schweigend weiter, bis sie sicher sein konnten, dass die anderen sich um sich selbst kümmerten und ebenfalls in Gespräche vertieft waren.

„Wir versuchen eine Gelegenheit zu finden, mit Holly zu reden", entschied Daniel dann, „ich glaub nicht, dass sie uns verrät, aber wenn sie nein sagt, wissen wir woran wir sind."

„Na schön", murmelte Sully, dann zuckte er die Schulter und meinte: „ich muss sowieso zuerst noch mein Messer holen." Daniel konnte sich nur im letzten Moment zusammenreißen, um nicht wieder laut zu werden. Stattdessen zischte er entrüstet: „Du hast sie nicht mehr alle, Sully."

„Ich werd es mir wiederholen, das hab ich dir doch gesagt. Es ist das einzige, was ich von meinem Vater hab. Das lass ich nicht in Miss Perkins Schublade vergammeln."

Daniel schnaubte. „Dann sag mir mal, wie du da ran kommen willst."

„Weiß ich noch nicht", antwortete Sully schlicht. „Ich überleg mir was."

Daniel runzelte die Stirn. Von da an arbeiteten sie schweigend oder sie unterhielten sich über andere Dinge. Belanglosigkeiten größtenteils. Meist über die anderen Jungs. Daniel erzählte Geschichten über Jackson, und einige andere Jungs, und über die anderen Aufseher, die teilweise genauso schlimm waren wie Talbot.

So verging der Tag, langsam und quälend, und die Rückenschmerzen waren am Abend genauso schlimm wie am Tag zuvor. Die Jungs schleppten sich heim, gingen in den Speisesaal und danach in ihre Schlafsäle. Tagein und Tagaus würde das so weitergehen, so lange bis sie alt genug waren, das Heim zu verlassen.

Sully jedoch hatte andere Pläne. Keine besonders konkreten, aber immerhin so konkret wie sie bei einem zehnjährigen Jungen nur sein konnten. Doch bevor er sie in die Tat umsetzen konnte, musste er sein Messer holen. Er musste ganz einfach. Es war nicht nur irgendein Messer, es war das Andenken an seinen Vater und dessen Träume, und es war seine - Sullys - erste Bewährungsprobe. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, das Messer wieder zu bekommen, dann konnte er es gleich bleiben lassen, dann schaffte er es auch nicht nach Westen. Wenn er schon an dieser Hürde scheitern würde, würde er an allem scheitern.

Egal, was es kosten würde. Egal, welches Opfer er bringen musste. Und plötzlich wusste er, was er tun musste, um an das Messer zu kommen, um in Miss Perkins Zimmer zu kommen. Er wusste, was er riskierte, aber es war der einzige Weg.

Und als Daniel sich schließlich, als alle schliefen, im dunklen Schlafsaal zu ihm rüber beugte und leise flüsterte: „Und? Weißt du jetzt, was du tun musst, um an das Messer zu kommen?" sagte Sully: „Ja, ich weiß es jetzt."

„Und was?"

„Ich werde Talbot verpfeifen."

-----------------------------------

**7.**

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte Daniel immer wieder Sully von seinem Entschluss abzubringen.

„Das ist Wahnsinn, Sully. Talbot wird dich umbringen. Du wirst dafür bezahlen, das weißt du genau."

„Es geht nicht anders. Wie soll ich denn sonst an Miss Perkins Schreibtisch kommen", raunte Sully zurück, während sie leise im Waschraum diskutierten.

„Und wie willst du an den Schreibtisch kommen, während sie dahinter sitzt?" fragte Daniel.

„Hauptsache ich bin erst mal drin, dann werd ich schon weiter sehen", entgegnete Sully störrisch.

„Aber wenn nicht, hast du Talbot ganz umsonst am Hals."

Sully zuckte nur die Schultern und zog sich dann wortlos an. Daniel wusste, dass er ihn nicht davon abbringen konnte. Er hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt und nichts auf der Welt konnte seinen Entschluss rückgängig machen.

Als sie fertig waren, folgten sie den anderen Kindern in den Speisesaal. Die anderen Aufseher und Miss Perkins hatten sich gerade hingesetzt und nahmen an ihrem Tisch das Frühstück ein. Sully beschloss zu warten, bis Miss Perkins fertig war. Er selbst aß kaum etwas, denn trotz seiner Entschlossenheit war er aufgeregt und sich völlig darüber im Klaren, was es bedeutete, wenn er Talbot bei Miss Perkins anzeigte. Er brauchte nicht erst Daniel, um die Folgen zu ahnen, hatte er doch am eigenen Leib erlebt, wozu dieser Mann fähig war.

Miss Perkins hatte jetzt ihr Besteck zur Seite gelegt und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben. Sully stand ebenfalls auf und alle Blicke richteten sich erstaunt auf ihn. Bevor Miss Perkins es bemerkte, stand er schon vor ihr und sagte höflich: „Miss Perkins, bitte, darf ich sie kurz sprechen? Es ist wichtig."

Miss Perkins war sichtlich erstaunt, doch weil der Junge einen äußerst angespannten und besorgten Eindruck machte, nickte sie und sagte dann genau das, was Sully hören wollte: „Komm mit in mein Büro."

Sie ging voraus und Sully folgte ihr, ohne sich umzusehen. Er wollte sowohl Mr. Talbots als auch Daniels Blick meiden.

In Miss Perkins Büro setzte sich die Heimleiterin hinter ihren Schreibtisch und bot Sully mit einer kurzen Geste den Stuhl davor an.

„Also, worum geht es?" fragte sie unumwunden und sah ihn mit diesen ausdruckslosen Augen an, die es unmöglich machten, einzuschätzen, was sie dachte.

„Ich wollte …", Sully wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, wie er anfangen sollte; genauer gesagt, er hatte sich eigentlich überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Er hatte sich keine Taktik überlegt, nicht die Worte, die er wählen sollte. Er hatte nur daran gedacht, in diesen Raum zu gelangen und irgendwann eine Gelegenheit zu erwischen, sich das Messer zu schnappen, falls es überhaupt noch da war, wo sie es hingetan hatte.

Miss Perkins hob erwartungsvoll die Brauen und Sully wusste, dass er jetzt etwas sagen musste.

„Mr. Talbot hat mich zusammengeschlagen und dann zwei Tage lang eingesperrt, ohne Wasser o er etwas zu essen."

Es kam e nfach so aus ihm heraus gesprudelt, so direkt und brutal, wie es tatsächlich war. In Miss Perkins Gesicht schlich sich ein ungläubiger, wie Sully fand, sogar geschockter Ausdruck.

„Wie bitte?" entfuhr es ihr.

„Er hat mich aus dem Bett gezerrt, in der Nacht, als ich hier angekommen bin. Er wollte mich bestrafen, weil ich Jackson geschlagen hatte."

Miss Perkins schien zunächst wie erstarrt, dann stand sie langsam von ihrem Sessel auf und wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Niemals, solange sie hier war, hatte ein Kind gewagt, sich in dieser offenen Weise über einen der Aufseher zu beschweren, obwohl Sully sicher nicht der erste war, der einen Grund dafür hatte. Und sie war dankbar dafür gewesen, dass es niemand tat, denn so konnte sie die Augen vor dem verschließen, was vor ging. Sie kannte die Aufseher und ihre Methoden, die Kinder gefügig zu halten, und sie ahnte, dass die Strafen, die sie anwandten, oft genug maßlos und unmenschlich waren, aber sie erfüllten ihren Zweck. So konnte sie das Waisenhaus reibungslos führen, und die Fabrikleitung, die wusste, dass auf die Disziplin ihrer Kinder Verlass war, war jedes Jahr gewillt, den Vertrag mit dem Waisenhaus zu erneuern, was wiederum bedeutete, dass genügend Geld da war, um den Kindern ein Dach über dem Kopf und tägliche Mahlzeiten zu gewährleisten. Niemand redete über die Opfer, die dafür gebracht wurden. Die sie und ihr Gewissen dafür brachten.

Und nun kam dieser Junge und sprach Dinge aus, die normalerweise ungesagt blieben. Hatte er keine Angst vor den Konsequenzen?

„Warum sagst du das?" fragte sie leise. Sully runzelte die Stirn.

„Weil es wahr ist. Holly kann es bezeugen. Sie hat mich rausgeholt."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu ihm. „Nein. Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Ich meinte: Warum sagst du das?"

Sully wusste nun, was sie meinte. Sie gab ihm die Gelegenheit ihr zu sagen, dass sie alles vergessen sollte. Er bemerkte die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen. Stumm bat sie ihn, es sich noch einmal zu überlegen.

„Ich sage es, weil es nicht richtig ist, was Mr. Talbot tut. Und weil … weil jemand sagen muss, wenn etwas nicht richtig ist." Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in die ihren. Trotzig und flehend.

Sie hielt seinem Blick eine Weile stand, dann sagte sie: „Ja, das muss man. Du kannst jetzt gehen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Nein.

Er blieb wie angewurzelt sitzen. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie konnte ihn jetzt noch nicht wegschicken. So schnell konnte seine einzige Chance doch nicht vorbei sein.

„Ich sagte, du kannst gehen", wiederholte Miss Perkins, als er ihrer Aufforderung nicht nachkam. „Oder ist sonst noch etwas?"

Sully versuchte fieberhaft nachzudenken, was seinen Aufenthalt in diesem Zimmer hinaus dehnen konnte. Aber es fiel ihm nichts ein. Warum war er nur mit allem so herausgeplatzt. Hätte er es nicht ein wenig ausschmücken können? Um den heißen Brei herum reden, sich winden. Warum war er nur so direkt. Er konnte nicht gut mir Worten umgehen. Das hatte er noch nie gekonnt. Er sagte immer nur was nötig war, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Es fiel ihm nichts ein. Oder nur: „Würden sie bitte Mr. Talbot nicht sagen, dass ich bei ihnen war?"

Miss Perkins lachte kurz und wenig erfreut auf und fragte ihrerseits: „Und warum bist du dann überhaupt zu mir gekommen?"

„Weil ich dachte, sie sollten es wissen."

„Tut mir leid, aber wenn ich von so etwas erfahre, muss ich auch die entsprechenden Maßnahmen ergreifen. Auf alle Fälle muss ich mit Mr. Talbot reden."

„Aber wenn sie vielleicht …" Er wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür unterbrochen.

„Ja, bitte", rief Miss Perkins.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und es war Daniel, der zaghaft seinen Kopf hereinstreckte.

Sully riss die Augen auf und Miss Perkins fragte ungeduldig: „Was willst du?"

„Ich … ähmmm … ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich heute vielleicht hier bleiben könnte. Ich fühle mich nicht besonders wohl." Er hielt sich den Magen.

Miss Perkins runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sprichst du nicht mit Mr. Talbot? Oder geh doch gleich zu Dr. Tuttle nach nebenan, wenn du schon einmal hier bist."

Daniel trat, sichtlich verlegen, von einem Fuß auf den anderen und stammelte: „Ich … also ich wollte nicht … ich dachte … also ich wollte lieber erst mal zu ihnen kommen, wenn es ihnen Recht ist. Ich … also Mr. Talbot …" . Er stockte und sah auf seine Schuhspitzen. Miss Perkins warf einen kurzen, fast schuldbewussten Blick auf Sully, dann stand sie auf, ging zu Daniel und sagte etwas freundlicher zu ihm: „Also komm, dann gehen wir eben gemeinsam zu Dr. Tuttle."

Sie verließen beide das Zimmer und Sully konnte hören, wie Miss Perkins nur eine Tür weiter bei Dr. Tuttle anklopfte. Jetzt ging es um Sekunden. Es würde keine Minute dauern bis Miss Perkins wieder da wäre. Die Zeit reichte nur, um schnell um den Schreibtisch herum zu rennen, die Schublade zu öffnen und zu hoffen, dass das Messer noch genau da lag, wo Miss Perkins es hingesteckt hatte. Er hatte keine Zeit, es zu suchen. Sullys Herz raste. Er öffnete die Schublade …. und da lag es. Obwohl es sich in mitten verschiedener anderer Sachen befand, die die Heimleiterin Kindern abgenommen hatte, fand er es auf den ersten Blick. Er nahm es, steckte es blitzschnell in die Tasche, schloss die Schublade geräuschlos und huschte zurück auf seinen Platz vor dem Schreibtisch.

Miss Perkins kam wenige Sekunden später zurück.

„Also, Byron", sagte sie zu ihm, und schien Gottseidank nicht zu bemerken, dass sein Atem viel schwerer ging als zuvor, „du solltest jetzt wirklich zu deiner Gruppe zurück gehen. Ihr werdet sicher gleich zur Fabrik aufbrechen." Sie überlegte kurz, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Ich werde dich begleiten und Mr. Talbot Bescheid geben, dass Daniel bei Dr. Tuttle ist und heute wahrscheinlich im Heim bleibt."

Sully erhob sich langsam von seinem Platz. Er fühlte das Messer in seiner Hosentasche. Jetzt, da er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, richteten sich seine Gedanken auf das, was er zuvor verdrängt hatte: Mr. Talbot. Sie würde mit ihm reden. Und er würde wissen, dass Sully ihn verpfiffen hatte. Talbot wäre nicht Talbot, wenn er sich nicht dafür rächen würde. Das Messer würde einen hohen Preis haben, soviel war sicher.

--------------------------------

**8.**

Der Tag verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Miss Perkins am Morgen keine Zeit mehr für ihr Gespräch mit Mr. Talbot gehabt. Und so blieb Sully weitgehend unbehelligt und reinigte zusammen mit den anderen Jungs aus seiner Gruppe einmal mehr Berge von Baumwolle in der Fabrik. Es war ein ausgesprochen langweiliger Tag. Da Daniel im Heim geblieben war, saß Sully die meiste Zeit bei Gordon und Elias, und hörte ihren Gesprächen zu. Sie unterhielten sich über die anderen Jungs, über die Fabrik und übers Heim. Eben über die Welt, in der sie lebten. Sie redeten darüber, dass Michael Nolan aus dem anderen Schlafsaal in seinem Brei am Morgen eine fette Made gefunden hatte und sie fragten sich, ob das an der Küche lag oder ob sein Intimfeind Jesse Harrison dafür verantwortlich war.

Sie fragten sich, ob Daniel wohl ernsthaft erkrankt war, und ob er diese fiese Medizin, die Dr. Tuttle für jedwedes Leiden bereit hielt, zu schlucken bekam.

„Morgen ist Daniel wieder auf dem Posten, da kannst du sicher sein", sagte Gordon lachend zu Sully. „Die Behandlung erträgt keiner länger als einen Tag." Elias gluckste. Und dann erinnerten sie sich gegenseitig an alte eigene Krankengeschichten und ihre Erfahrungen mit Dr. Tuttles berüchtigter Medizin.

Sully hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Vielmehr: er versuchte es. Er versuchte all das zu fassen, was in seinem Kopf herum schwirrte. Daniel … Talbot … Miss Perkins … Holly … ihr Plan, wenn man überhaupt von einem Plan reden konnte.

Plötzlich war er gar nicht mehr so sicher. Der Morgen und sein Besuch in Miss Perkins Büro hatte alles so real gemacht. Bisher waren es nur Gedanken gewesen. Alles war nur in seinem Kopf entstanden, aber jetzt konnte man die Ereignisse nicht mehr aufhalten. Er hatte sein Taschenmesser und Talbot würde Sully mehr denn je hassen, für das, was er Miss Perkins über ihn eröffnet hatte. Jetzt waren sie mitten drin in ihrem unausgegorenen Plan.

Was, wenn Talbot ihn noch erwischte, bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatten, mit Holly zu reden? Was, wenn Holly ihnen nicht helfen würde? Einem kleinen Jungen Essen und Trinken zu geben, wenn er völlig entkräftet war, war etwas anderes als zwei kleine Jungs bei ihrer Flucht zu unterstützen. Und falls sie es wirklich tat, wie würde es dann weitergehen? Wovon sollten sie leben? Wer würde sie beschützen auf den Straßen von New York, und - falls sie es schafften - auf dem Weg nach Westen? War das nicht alles verrückt? Sully fühlte sich mehr als unwohl.

_Du bist ein Kämpfer …_

Hatte seine Mutter ihm zu viel zugetraut? Sie hatte ihm oft von seiner Geburt erzählt. Vom Schiff und dem Sturm, und davon, dass die Wehen viel zu früh eingesetzt hatten, von ihrer Angst, von seinem Vater, der vergeblich Hilfe gesucht hatte. „Aber du hast dich nicht unterkriegen lassen", hatte sie immer lächelnd gesagt und dabei so stolz ausgesehen, „du wolltest leben und du hast dich durchgekämpft. Und so wirst du es immer tun, egal, was passiert."

Was würde aus ihm werden, wenn er hier im Heim blieb, und jeden Tag in der Fabrik schuften musste, Talbots Launen und Sadismus ausgesetzt? Was würde er tun, wenn er das Heim irgendwann mit sechzehn verließ? Würde er so enden wie sein Vater? Einen Lebenstraum nicht ausgeträumt, nicht einmal versucht? Sein Vater wollte immer nach Westen. Er hatte von dem Land dort geträumt. Vielleicht war das auch nur so ein unausgegorener Traum gewesen, und die Realität, eine Familie zu haben, die man ernähren musste, hatte ihn auf den Boden zurück geholt und ihm Fesseln angelegt. Fesseln, die ihn letztlich umgebracht hatten.

Sully wollte keine Fesseln. Was auch geschah, er wollte es zumindest versuchen. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Gar nichts. Alles, was ihm etwas bedeutet hatte, war aus seinem Leben verschwunden.

„Meine Schwester hat gesagt, sie hat neulich Sicko Wheeler auf der Straße gesehen", hörte Sully Gordon jetzt erzählen. Elias riss die Augen auf. „Sicko Wheeler?" wiederholte er, „Ich dachte, der wäre im Knast." Gordon nickte. „Ja, das dachten alle, aber Harriet sagt, sie ist sich ganz sicher. Er stand an der Ecke und hat rüber geschaut. Zigarre im Mundwinkel, und sein übliches Grinsen, du weißt schon." Elias verzog das Gesicht, als wäre ihm schlecht.

„Von wem redet ihr?" fragte Sully halb interessiert.

„Von Sicko Wheeler", antwortete Gordon, so als würde das jede Frage beantworten.

„Ja, hab ich schon gehört, aber wer ist das?"

„Der war mal hier im Heim", erklärte Elias, „übler Typ, total verrückt, deswegen haben ihn auch alle Sicko genannt. Eigentlich heißt er ….", er überlegte angestrengt.

„Jeremia", half Gordon aus, „er heißt Jeremia. Ausgerechnet." Er lachte kurz auf.

„Und?"

„Ständig hat er Prügel angefangen. Am Schluss hat er einen Aufseher angegriffen; hier in der Fabrik, mit `ner Gabel, die hat er beim Essen mitgehen lassen. Da haben sie ihn in den Knast gesteckt. Angeblich. Er ist jedenfalls aus dem Heim verschwunden und keiner hat ihm eine Träne nachgeweint."

„Und jetzt läuft er wieder hier rum", meinte Elias düster, „ist sicher bei irgendeiner Bande untergekommen." Gordon nickte.

Sully konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Elias und Gordons Gespräche aussähen, wenn er wirklich aus dem Heim abhauen würde. „Weißt du noch, dieser Sully. Der war doch erst zehn, und hat gedacht, er könnte mal eben die Flatter machen. Nicht ganz dicht war der. Und den armen Daniel hat er auch noch reingerissen."

Sully versuchte sich auf die Baumwolle zu konzentrieren. Nicht nachdenken, einfach nicht mehr nachdenken.

Der Tag zog sich fürchterlich in die Länge. Nach einer Weile ging sogar Gordon und Elias der Gesprächsstoff aus. Am Abend waren alle Kinder vollkommen erschöpft, von der Arbeit und der Langeweile. Talbot und die anderen Aufseher brachten sie wieder zurück ins Heim, wo es sofort Abendessen gab. Daniel war nicht dabei.

Sullys Blick verirrte sich immer wieder zu dem Tisch, an dem die Aufseher und Miss Perkins saßen. Er konnte nicht hören, was geredet wurde, doch tatsächlich standen Miss Perkins und Talbot am Ende der Mahlzeit gemeinsam auf und er folgte ihr ganz offensichtlich in ihr Büro. Sully drehte sich der Magen um. Was hatte er nur getan? Er fühlte das Messer in seiner Tasche. Wer wusste, wie hoch der Preis dafür sein würde? War es das wert? Was hätte sein Vater dazu gesagt? Es war doch alles, was er von ihm hatte. War es das wirklich wert gewesen? Sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er meinte, alle müssten es hören, als er den übrigen Jungs zu den Schlafsälen folgte. Oben angekommen wartete jedoch zunächst eine freudige Überraschung auf ihn: Daniel war bereits da und lag in seinem Bett, neben dem von Sully. Er sah seinem jüngeren Freund erwartungsvoll entgegen. Sully wusste, welche Frage dieser Blick beinhaltete und nickte ihm fast unmerklich zu. Daniel grinste, doch als er sah, dass Sully es nicht erwiderte, wirkte er sofort wieder beunruhigt.

Sully ging zunächst in den Waschsaal und zog sich um, dann legte er sich in das Bett neben Daniel.

„Wie geht's dir?"fragte er ihn, und Daniel verzog das Gesicht.

„Die Medizin von Dr. Tuttle wirkt Wunder. So schnell werd ich jedenfalls nicht mehr krank, das kann ich dir sagen."

Dann dämpfte er seine Stimme und sagte so leise, dass nur Sully es hören konnte: „Und?"

„Ist gerade bei Miss Perkins."

„Oh, Mist!"

Sie sahen sich nur schweigend an. Es war nicht nötig darüber zu reden, was diese Information bedeutete. Talbot war bei Miss Perkins, und worüber sie reden würden, war klar. Und wie Talbot reagieren würde, war ebenso klar.

Sully legte sich hin und starrte an die Decke. Jeden Moment würde Talbot auftauchen, und dann würde er sich an ihm rächen. Entweder sofort, oder, wie letztes Mal, mitten in der Nacht, mit einem plötzlichen Überfall. Mit Sicherheit würde es diesmal noch schlimmer werden. Vielleicht würde er es gar nicht überleben.

„Wir können abwechselnd Wache halten heute Nacht", schlug Daniel vor. Er schien Sullys Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Und wenn Talbot was versucht", fuhr er fort, „wenn er dich angreift, dann schlagen wir Alarm." Sully schluckte. „Ja", hauchte er, und seine Stimme war entlarvend dünn.

„Aber wahrscheinlich traut er sich gar nicht, etwas zu unternehmen, denn Miss Perkins würde es ja auf jeden Fall erfahren", überlegte Daniel, weiter darauf bedacht, seinem Freund Mut zu machen, „er _kann_ eigentlich gar nichts tun. Ich meine, sie würde ihn dann doch rauswerfen, oder? Miss Perkins ist eigentlich nicht verkehrt. Hat man ja heute Morgen gesehen, als es mir so … naja so mies ging." Er lachte kurz auf. „Hat sich echt nett gekümmert."

Die Tür flog auf und Talbot rauschte herein.

„Sind alle im Bett?" fragte er, ohne sich groß umzusehen, und löschte dann sofort die Lampe neben der Tür. Er fegt mit großen Schritten durch den Raum, ließ die Augen wie gewöhnlich dabei hin und her gleiten, löschte am anderen Ende die zweite Lampe und verschwand wortlos in seinem Zimmer. Sully hatte er mit keinem Blick beachtet.

Das Herz des Jungen hämmerte gegen seine Brust. Das konnte doch nicht alles gewesen sein. Er würde in der Nacht kommen, da war er ganz sicher. Er würde ihn holen und wieder in den dunklen, stickigen Raum mit ihm gehen, und ihn dort halb tot schlagen. Oder ganz.

Sullys Nachthemd war schweißgetränkt. Er hatte so viel Angst wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Und keiner war da, der ihn beschützte, kein Vater und keine Mutter. Niemand, der sich vor ihn stellte und Leute wie Talbot von ihm fern hielt. Er hätte am liebsten geheult vor lauter Angst.

„Wir wechseln uns ab, Sully", flüsterte Daniel ihm zu, „versuch zu schlafen, ich passe auf, ganz bestimmt." Sully nickte wieder, aber er sah den Freund dabei nicht an. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich an einen anderen Ort zu denken. Fort von hier. In die Freiheit.

----------------------------------

**9.**

„Aufstehen! Na los ihr Schlafmützen, die Arbeit ruft." Talbot marschierte durch den Raum und schwenkte dabei seine laute Handglocke.

Sully schlug die Augen auf. Er lag in seinem Bett. Das Zimmer war hell. Um ihn herum erhob sich Gemurmel, rührten sich die anderen Jungs und schwankten schlaftrunken in den Waschraum. Daniel, neben ihm, war offensichtlich schon länger wach. Genau genommen seit sie das letzte Mal gewechselt hatten. Er gähnte herzhaft und zwinkerte Sully zu. Nichts war passiert. Die Nacht war verstrichen, ohne dass Talbot ihm etwas angetan hatte.

„Siehst du, ich hab's dir doch gesagt. Er kann es sich einfach nicht leisten, etwas gegen dich zu unternehmen. Miss Perkins würde das niemals hinnehmen", raunte Daniel Sully zu, als sie sich anzogen. Dann rannten sie wie jeden Morgen mit den anderen die Treppe hinunter auf der Jagd nach den besten Plätzen am Frühstückstisch.

Sully war sich noch nicht ganz sicher. Das war ja gerade das beängstigende an Talbot, dass er zuschlug, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartete.

Unten im Speisesaal trafen sie Holly. Sully grüßte sie, doch sie wandte sich sofort ab und hastete zu ihrem Platz am Aufsehertisch. Auch Mr. Talbot nahm keinerlei Notiz von Sully, doch Miss Perkins nickte ihm zu, als ihre Blicke sich streiften. Sully verstand es als Aufmunterung und war erstaunt darüber. Er hatte nicht erwartete, das Miss Perkins wirklich diesen offensichtlichen Einfluss auf Talbot hatte. Er begann nun endlich ruhiger zu werden.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was mit Holly los ist?" fragte er Daniel beiläufig.

Dieser nahm einen großen Bissen von seinem Brot, und zuckte nur die Schulter.

Wie immer hatten sie viel zu wenig Zeit. Schon nach wenigen Minuten wurden sie ermahnt zum Ende zu kommen und die Aufseher trommelten ihre Gruppen zusammen.

Talbot führte sie wie immer bis zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz in der Halle mit der Baumwolle und verschwand dann sofort wieder.

Die Jungs gruppierten sich so, wie sie es immer taten. Elias und Gordon saßen zusammen, und Sully und Daniel suchten sich einen Platz, an dem sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.

„Ich kann's gar nicht glauben, dass ich hier bin und nichts ist passiert", sagte Sully.

„Ja, sieht Talbot nicht ähnlich so 'ne Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen, aber was will er machen, wenn Miss Perkins ihn in die Mangel genommen hat", erwiderte Daniel.

„Meinst du, das hat sie?"

„Muss sie wohl." Daniel kratzte sich am Ohr und schien ein bisschen verlegen.

„Pass auf, ich muss dir was sagen."

Sully runzelte die Stirn; Daniels Ton verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Du hast doch vorhin nach Holly gefragt", fing Daniel an, „naja, die Sache ist die: gestern als ich im Heim zurück geblieben bin, dachte ich, das wäre die beste Gelegenheit, Holly zu fragen. Du weißt schon."

Sully starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Natürlich! Dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte.

„Also, als sie mir was zu essen in den Schlafsaal gebracht hat, hab ich's getan." Er machte eine Pause, und Sully glaubte zu wissen, was als Nächstes kam.

„Und?" fragte er drängend, als Daniel nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte.

„Kannst du dir doch schon denken, oder?" Daniel zog entschuldigend die Brauen hoch. „Sie hat nein gesagt. Sie macht's nicht."

„Warum nicht?" entfuhr es Sully, der das einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte.

„Mann, weil sie's nun mal einfach nicht macht. Sie macht's nicht." Daniel atmete schwer und Sully starrte ihn weiter an, als wartete er nur darauf, dass Daniel schließlich doch noch sagen würde: „Okay, ich hab nur Quatsch gemacht. Sie macht's." Aber das tat er nicht.

„Ich wollte dir das gestern Abend nicht auch noch sagen. Du warst schon fertig genug", sagte Daniel.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Sully und zum ersten Mal hörte Daniel so etwas wie Verzagtheit aus seiner Stimme. Zum ersten Mal klang er in seinen Ohren tatsächlich wie ein kleiner, zehnjähriger Junge.

„Uns fällt schon was ein", meinte Daniel. „Oder …", er zögerte kurz, „oder willst du nicht mehr?"

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Mr. Talbot kam in die Halle, gefolgt von einem Mann in einem Arbeitskittel.

„Alle mal herhören", dröhnte Mr. Talbots Stimme durch den Raum, und alle Jungs hörten ihm sofort zu.

„Mr. Faraday hier braucht noch jemanden, um die Maschinen in Halle drei zu reinigen. Einer von euch muss das machen." Die Jungs sahen entsetzt zu ihm hin. Maschinen reinigen? Das war die gefährlichste Arbeit und deshalb taten das eigentlich nur kleinere Kinder oder Mädchen, die leicht unter die Maschinen schlüpfen konnten. In dieser Halle waren alle Jungs älter als zehn, und mit Sicherheit zu groß für so eine Arbeit.

Mr. Faraday ließ den Blick über die Kinder gleiten und meinte dann auch tatsächlich zu Mr. Talbot: „Ich glaube nicht, dass die geeignet sind, Frank, die sind doch schon zu groß."

„Ach was", wiegelte Talbot mit einer Handbewegung ab, „ein paar sind dabei, die sind noch klein genug, und vorsichtig sind sie bestimmt auch." Talbot sah über die Köpfe der Jungs hinweg, bis er bei Sully angelangt war und zum ersten Mal sah er ihm direkt in die Augen, und Sully hatte das Gefühl, dass ein winziges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Jetzt kam der Moment der Rache, und Talbot musste dabei nicht einmal selbst Hand anlegen.

Talbot zögerte einen Moment und sein Blick klebte an Sully. Dann öffnete er den Mund und sagte: „Gordon. Du machst das." Und während er das sagte, ruhten seine wässrigen Augen weiterhin auf Sully. Die Botschaft hätte nicht klarer sein können, die ihm Talbot schickte: Ich kann dir nichts anhaben, aber ich kann deine Freunde für dich leiden lassen, und du bist dafür verantwortlich.

Gordon stand nur zögernd auf. In seinem Gesicht stand nackte Angst geschrieben.

„Du bist einer der Kleinsten, nicht wahr Gordon?" sagte Talbot zu ihm, seine Augen jedoch ließen Sully nicht los. Es hätte nicht schlimmer sein können, wenn er ihn mit seinen Händen gepackt hätte. Jedes Wort an Gordon war ein Schlag in Sullys Gesicht.

„Also los", fuhr Talbot unbarmherzig fort, „geh mit Mr. Faraday. Er wird dir erklären, was du zu tun hast."

Gordon schluckte. Er wollte darum bitten, nicht mit gehen zu müssen; er wollte sagen, dass er diese Arbeit schon einmal gemacht hatte, und dass er damals noch viel kleiner war. Das man ihn irgendwann für zu groß gehalten und zur Baumwollreinigung geschickt hatte. Aber er schwieg. Es war nicht ratsam, Mr. Talbot zu wiedersprechen, schon gar nicht in Gegenwart eines anderen Erwachsenen. Darum drehte er sich nur noch kurz zu Elias um, und verließ mit Mr. Faraday die Halle. Die anderen Jungs sahen ihm betreten nach. Mr. Talbot lächelte Sully kurz zu und dann verschwand er ebenfalls.

Niemand sagte ein Wort. Nach einer Weile begannen sie alle weiterzuarbeiten, und schließlich fingen sie auch wieder an, miteinander zu reden. Allmählich ersetzte die gewohnte Geräuschkulisse die schockierte Stille. Nur Sully war immer noch wie gelähmt.

„Dieses Schwein", presste Daniel leise zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch. „Dieses unglaubliche Schwein. Der Teufel soll ihn holen."

„Ich hätte es sein sollen", flüsterte Sully. Daniel sah ihn bekümmert an. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Sully", sagte er, „es ist Talbot. Nur Talbot."

„Ja", sagte Sully, „trotzdem."

---------------------------------

**10.**

„Ein Mann von der Fabrik ist da, Miss Perkins".

Die Heimleiterin sah von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wer ist es? Mr. Aberdeen?" Mr. Aberdeen war der Fabrikleiter und er kam manchmal, genauer gesagt, nicht öfter als einmal im Jahr, zur Besprechung vorbei, jedoch nie unangekündigt, und Miss Perkins hätte auch nicht gewusst, was gerade anliegen sollte.

„Nein, es ist einer der Arbeiter", sagte Holly und in ihren großen Augen stand die Sorge darüber, was ein einfacher Arbeiter Miss Perkins wohl zu melden hatte.

Auch Miss Perkins wurde unruhig.

„Er soll herein kommen", sagte sie. Ihr Atem begann sich zu beschleunigen. Das letzte Mal, als ein Arbeiter aus der Fabrik mit einer Nachricht gekommen war, hatte man ihr den Unfalltod eines der Kinder gemeldet.

Holly konnte sich ebenfalls nur zu gut daran erinnern.

Der Arbeiter kam herein, nahm seine Mütze ab und nickte Miss Perkins einen Gruß zu. Sie sah ihm sofort an, dass er schlechte Nachrichten hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie direkt.

„Es hat einen Unfall gegeben, Ma'am", sagte der Arbeiter und als er Miss Perkins' erstarrte Gesichtszüge sah, beeilte er sich rasch zu ergänzen: „Keine Angst, das Kind ist am Leben, wir haben einen Arzt kommen lassen und der hat gemeint … naja, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er …" Er stockte betreten.

„Ob er was?" fragte Miss Perkins ungeduldig.

„Naja, der Arm sieht nicht gut aus. Der Junge müsste in eine Klinik, um …. Oder er, also der Arzt könnte ihm den Arm abnehmen und …". Holly schluchzte im Hintergrund leise auf.

Miss Perkins schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Also der Arzt will wissen, ob sie ….". Der Mann verstummte beschämt.

„Ob wir die Klinik für das Kind zahlen können?" fragte Miss Perkins. Der Mann nickte.

Miss Perkins sah zu Holly: „Holly, bitte begleiten sie den Mann zur Fabrik und sagen sie dem Arzt, er soll alles tun, was nötig ist, um den Arm zu erhalten. Alles, verstanden?"

Holly nickte und verließ mit dem Mann unverzüglich das Büro.

--------------------------------

Als Holly nach einer Stunde zurückkam, saß Miss Perkins noch in der gleichen Position wie zuvor an ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Es ist Gordon Thomson", sagte Holly.

„Gordon?" fragte Miss Perkins, „aber wieso? Er arbeitet doch gar nicht bei den Maschinen? Er ist mit seinen elf Jahren doch zu groß."

Holly reagierte nicht darauf.

„Sie haben ihn in die Klink gebracht", sagte sie nur.

„Ich möchte wissen, was genau passiert ist", sagte Miss Perkins.

„Das weiß ich nicht, Miss Perkins. Gordon hat bei den Maschinen gearbeitet, das ist alles." Hollys Gesicht wirkte versteinert.

„Ich will sofort Mr. Talbot sprechen, wenn er wieder im Hause ist", sagte Miss Perkins.

„Ich werd 's ihm sagen." Holly drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

------------------------------------------

Die wenigen Stunden bis zum Abend und dem Ende der Arbeit in der Fabrik dauerten eine Ewigkeit. Nicht nur Miss Perkins empfand das so, sondern auch Sully, der immer wieder, wenn sich die Tür der Halle öffnete, aufblickte und dabei erwartete, dass Gordon wieder auftauchen würde. Doch das tat er nicht.

„Der muss da sicher heute den ganzen Tag bleiben", erklärte Daniel, und versuchte damit Sullys düstere Gedanken, und auch seine eigenen, wegzuwischen.

Als Gordon jedoch beim Rückweg ins Heim nicht wie alle anderen zu ihnen stieß und auch nicht beim Abendessen erschien, fiel ihm keine beruhigende Erklärung mehr ein.

Holly hatte gleich bei ihrer Ankunft Talbot angesprochen, woraufhin dieser verschwunden war. Miss Perkins war nicht an ihrem Platz im Speisesaal.

Sullys Herz begann wieder zu rasen. Etwas war passiert, das war sonnenklar. Man sagte ihnen nichts. Die anderen Aufseher sorgten für Ruhe bei Tisch, und Holly teilte das Essen aus.

„Holly, was ist los?" raunte Daniel ihr zu. Sie schüttelte nur ruckartig den Kopf, als müsste sie eine Fliege vertreiben. Dann ging sie zum Tisch der Aufseher, nahm den Teller von Miss Perkins und füllte ihn mit Essen.

Mr. Talbot kam kurze Zeit zurück und setzte sich vollkommen ruhig und scheinbar sogar recht selbstzufrieden an den Tisch. Bevor er anfing zu essen, warf er Sully wieder einen kurzen Blick zu. Seine wässrig blauen Augen hatten einen triumphierenden Glanz.

--------------------------------

Miss Perkins saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und starrte ins Nichts, als Holly herein kam. Das Mädchen brachte ein Tablett mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Teller mit belegten Broten. An der Tür war sie fast noch mit Mr. Talbot zusammen gestoßen, doch er hatte sie kaum beachtet. Er wirkte durchaus nicht übel gelaunt, im Gegenteil.

Holly stellte das Tablett vor Miss Perkins ab und blieb stehen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sich die Heimleiterin regte:

„Das ist nett von dir, Holly, aber ich habe keinen Hunger. Sonst wäre ich ja wohl im Speisesaal erschienen." Sie versuchte sicher und souverän zu klingen und nicht müde und resigniert. Aber ihre Miene verriet sie. Sie musste es wohl selbst spüren, denn sie stand auf und wandte Holly den Rücken zu. Holly ließ das Tablett stehen und ging zur Tür.

„Verachtest du mich?" hörte sie plötzlich Miss Perkins' Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und fragte: „Wie bitte?"

„Mr. Talbot hat Gordon zu den Maschinen geschickt. Ich weiß nicht, warum er es getan hat, aber ich ahne es." Sie drehte sich zu Holly um, ihr Gesicht war gezeichnet von unterdrückter Wut und Hilflosigkeit. Und ihre Augen waren plötzlich nicht mehr leer, sondern voll Abscheu.

„Byron Sully hat mir gestern Morgen gesagt, was Talbot ihm neulich angetan hat", fuhr sie fort, „ich habe Talbot zur Rede gestellt, und ihm mit Konsequenzen gedroht, wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert. Aber Tatsache ist: es hat keine Konsequenzen. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht leisten. Und das hat er mir heute deutlich gezeigt. Und dem kleinen Sully hat er es auch gezeigt. Und wahrscheinlich wird er ihn sich wieder vornehmen, und ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

„Aber warum nicht?" rief Holly.

„Weil ich nicht kann. Ich kann Talbot nicht rauswerfen. Er hat die Jungs im Griff, sie spuren, sie arbeiten und die Fabrik nimmt Männer wie ihn als Garantie dafür, dass das so bleibt. Der Vertrag mit der Fabrik ist davon abhängig, ob wir Leute wie ihn vorweisen können. Aberdeen schwärmt geradezu von ihm. Ihm ist egal, ob die Kinder leiden, oder verletzt werden, oder sterben, Hauptsache sie arbeiten gut und billig und bringen Profit. Und wir brauchen das Geld, damit wir den Kindern ein Heim geben können, Essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf. Es ist nun einmal so, und so wird es auch bleiben. Darum, darum, Holly, kann ich nichts dagegen tun." Miss Perkins hielt mit Mühe die Tränen ihrer Ohnmacht zurück. Dann atmete sie tief durch und versuchte mit aller Macht sich wieder zusammenzureißen. Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und trank einen Schluck Tee.

Holly sah sie entsetzt an. „Ist das das Wichtigste?" fragte sie.

Miss Perkins blickte auf.

„Was meinst du? Das Wichtigste? Natürlich ist das das Wichtigste", sagte sie und in ihre Augen kehrte langsam wieder die gewohnte Leere zurück. „Du müsstest das doch am besten wissen, nicht wahr?" fügte sie hinzu, und griff dann schließlich doch zu einem der Brote.

„Ja", sagte Holly leise, und Miss Perkins, die den Blick abgewandt hatte und das Gespräch als beendet betrachtete, entging der verletzte Ausdruck in den Augen des Mädchens.

Holly ging langsam zur Tür, öffnete sie fast geräuschlos, wie es ihre Art war, und ging hinaus, mit einem letzten Blick auf die Heimleiterin, die nach ihrem kurzen Gefühlsausbruch wieder ganz die alte war. Miss Perkins hatte beschlossen, weiterhin unbeteiligt zu bleiben und das Leiden der Kinder nicht an sich heran zu lassen. So wie sie es schon viele Male getan hatte. Das war ihr Weg und den würde sie weiter gehen. Bis ans Ende.

Holly ging zurück in den Speisesaal, wo gerade das Stühlerücken begann. Sie half sofort beim Abräumen und ging wie zufällig zu dem Tisch, von dem Daniel und Sully gerade aufgestanden waren. Im Vorbeigehen stieß sie mit Daniel zusammen und ließ dabei ein paar Becher fallen. Sie bückten sich gemeinsam, um sie aufzuheben.

„Heute Nacht!" zischte Holly, nahm die Becher, stand auf und verschwand in der Küche.

---------------------------------------

**11.**

Im Schlafsaal war längst Ruhe eingekehrt. Es musste bereits ein oder vielleicht sogar zwei Stunden her sein, da Mr. Talbot das Licht gelöscht hatte und in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war.

Zwei von den Jungs lagen wach, mit weit offenen Augen und ohne sich zu regen. Sie wagten es nicht. Die nächste Bewegung würde einen Stein ins Rollen bringen.

_Heute Nacht._

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, warum Holly ihre Meinung geändert hatte, aber es musste einen Grund dafür geben.

Es war zu viel für die Kinder, dieses Hin und Her, das Schwanken zwischen wollen und nicht wollen, das Abwägen der Risiken und das Beurteilen des kleineren Übels. Solcher Art Entscheidungen waren für die meisten Erwachsenen zu viel und ganz bestimmt waren sie es für zwei Jungen von zehn und zwölf Jahren. Aber trotzdem mussten sie sie treffen. Jetzt. Und jede Sekunde, die verstrich, barg die Gefahr, dass jemand ihnen diese Entscheidung abnahm. Mr. Talbot vielleicht. Oder einfach ihre eigene nackte Angst.

_Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, ich kann einfach nicht, ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht …_

Unter den tausend Gedanken, die in Sullys Kopf herumschwirrten, war dies der lauteste. Und irgendwann schrie er alle Bedenken und Ängste nieder.

Sully drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Und damit begann es.

Sie sprachen kein Wort. Daniel erwiderte Sullys Blick durch die Dunkelheit, und gemeinsam erhoben sie sich von ihrem Lager, nahmen ihre Sachen, die ohnehin alle zusammengepackt am Kopfende lagen, zogen sich lautlos an, stopften das Bettzeug zurecht, so dass es zumindest im Dunkeln so aussah, als lägen sie noch darunter und dann verließen sie auf Zehenspitzen den Schlafsaal, wobei sie die Tür ganz langsam öffneten und ebenso langsam wieder schlossen.

Im Gang draußen war es noch dunkler als im Schlafsaal, wo es wenigstens Fenster gab. Sie tasteten sich vorsichtig zur ersten Stufe der Treppe, die ganz in der Nähe war, und schlichen dann nach unten.

Wie sollten sie in dieser Dunkelheit Hollys Zimmer finden, schoss es Sully durch den Kopf. Er war erst einmal da gewesen, und Holly hatte eine Lampe dabei gehabt. Er versuchte sich an den Weg zu erinnern. Zwei Stockwerke tiefer war es. Dann nach links, dann durch eine Tür. Sully tastete sich nach vorn und Daniel folgte ihm ganz dicht.

Da war die Tür. Sully öffnete sie leise. Nun waren sie in dem kleinen Flur, aber von jetzt an konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie es weiter ging. Wie viele Türen waren da gewesen, bis Hollys Zimmer kam? Zwei oder drei?

Ganz hinten in dem kleinen Flur sah er einen winzigen Streifen Licht. Da war eine Tür nur angelehnt. Sie gingen darauf zu und Sully sah durch den offenen Spalt. Da saß sie auf ihrem Bett, in ein langes weißes Nachthemd gehüllt. Blass, im spärlichen Schein der Lampe, deren Flamme sie ganz klein gedreht hatte. Die beiden Jungs traten zögernd ein und sahen sie stumm und erwartungsvoll an. Holly sprang auf und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Beeilt euch. Habt ihr eure Nachhemden dabei?", fragte sie.

Sie nickten.

„Gebt sie mir." Sie nahm die beiden Nachthemden, holte eine Schere und schnitt sie der Länge nach mitten durch. Dann verknotete sie die vier Teile miteinander, so dass eine Art Seil entstand.

„Es ist etwas zu hoch zum Springen. Daran könnt ihr euch runter lassen. Ich denke, es wird euch halten, so schwer seid ihr ja nicht."

Daniel und Sully standen betreten herum.

„Auf was wartet ihr noch?" fragte Holly. „Geht schon." Sie wich eindeutig ihren Blicken aus, und Sully konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten.

„Was ist passiert? Warum hilfst du uns jetzt doch? Daniel hat erzählt, du wolltest erst nicht."

Holly starrte auf das Nachhemdenseil und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Das ist doch völlig egal", murmelte sie.

„Ja, vielleicht", antwortete Sully, „aber ich würde es gern wissen."

„Gordon wird wahrscheinlich seinen Arm verlieren", sagte Holly, „und Miss Perkins kann nichts gegen Talbot unternehmen." Diese Eröffnung traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Er wird immer so weiter machen. Er ist ein Sadist und er weiß, dass Geld mehr zählt, als ein armes Waisenkind."

Sie wandte sich an Sully. „Miss Perkins hat mir erzählt, dass du Talbot angezeigt hast. Das war sehr mutig von dir. Ich hätte es machen sollen, aber ich hatte zu viel Angst, und ich hab kein anderes Leben als das hier. Aber du und Daniel, ihr seid mutig, ihr habt die Chance etwas zu ändern."

„Aber du doch auch", brach es aus Sully heraus, „geh doch auch weg von hier. Komm doch mit uns."

Holly lachte. Zum allerersten Mal sah Sully sie lachen. Aber es war ein Lachen gepaart mit Tränen, verzweifelt und resigniert.

„Ich hatte einen Bruder, der war auch hier im Heim. Er hat ständig Ärger gemacht, hat sich gegen Leute wie Talbot gewehrt, ich meine, richtig gewehrt, und irgendwann haben sie ihn weggebracht. Ich denke, er ist noch im Knast, oder vielleicht ist er auch schon tot. Ich hab seit drei Jahren nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Ich will nicht enden wie er. Ihr beide habt eine Chance. Ihr seid anders. Und wenn ich euch jetzt helfe, ist das wenigstens ein bisschen so als ob …". Sie biss sich wieder auf die Lippe und beendete den Satz nicht.

„Kommt jetzt", sagte sie dann, und öffnete das Fenster. Sie knotete das Seil an dem massiven eisernen Fensterkreuz fest und warf es hinaus. Daniel beugte sich vor. Es war wirklich tiefer als sie gedacht hatten, und es hoffte inständig, dass die Nachthemden aus solidem Material gefertigt waren.

Holly jedoch ging zu ihrem Bett und zog ein kleines Kästchen darunter hervor. Sie öffnete es und holte ein paar Geldscheine heraus. Sie hielt sie Sully hin.

„Es ist nicht viel, aber für 's erste müsst ihr wenigstens nicht stehlen."

„Aber das … das können wir nicht annehmen, Holly", sagte Sully, „das ist dein Geld, das hast du verdient und du brauchst es doch." Er konnte nicht fassen, was das Mädchen für sie tat.

„Ich brauch fast nichts hier drin. Ich wollte mal für meinen Bruder sparen, um ihm zu helfen, aber den werd ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Also nehmt es schon." Sie drückte es Sully fast grob in die Hand. Dann griff sie nochmal unters Bett und zog einen zusammengerollten, auffällig gemusterten Quilt hervor. Sie zögerte ganz kurz und sagte dann: „Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr das brauchen, falls ihr keinen Platz zum Schlafen findet und es draußen kalt ist. Ich brauch es sicher nicht mehr, also nehmt es."

„Danke Holly", war alles, was Sully stammeln konnte. Sie schien ihn nicht zu beachten.

„Los jetzt", kommandierte sie, „oder wollt ihr es euch nochmal überlegen?" Ihre Frage war ernst gemeint, doch die Jungs schüttelten den Kopf. Daniel kletterte als erster auf das Fensterbrett, und ließ sich vorsichtig an dem selbstgebastelten Seil hinab. Als er sicher unten angekommen war, sagte Holly zu Sully: „Und jetzt du. Wenn du unten bist, knote ich das Seil los und werf es runter. Ihr müsst es mitnehmen, damit niemand merkt, dass ich euch geholfen hab. Lasst es irgendwo verschwinden, wenn ihr es nicht mehr braucht."

„In Ordnung", sagte Sully. Kurz bevor er nach unten kletterte, sah er Holly in die Augen, und sie erwiderte seinen Blick, diesmal ohne auszuweichen und völlig unverstellt. Da war etwas, das er vorher noch nie bemerkt hatte, höchstens vielleicht damals, als sie ihn aus seinem Gefängnis befreit und ihm Essen gegeben hatte, doch er war wohl zu erschöpft gewesen, um es durch all die Resignation, die sie ausstrahlte, zu sehen: etwas Rebellisches.

„Du kannst auch weggehen, Holly", flüsterte Sully noch einmal, „du kannst deinen Bruder finden, du kannst alles tun, was du willst."

Die Ahnung eines Lächelns streifte ihr Gesicht einen flüchtigen Moment lang.

„Ja. Vielleicht", sagte sie ebenso leise. „Eines Tages. Ich werd dich nicht vergessen, kleiner Sully." Einen Augenblick lang fand Sully es schwierig, Holly zurück zu lassen, doch Daniel wartete unten, und er musste sich beeilen. Er durfte nicht zu viel Zeit vertrödeln. Das war für sie alle riskant.

„Ich vergess dich auch nicht, Holly." Dann kletterte er nach unten.

Holly entknotete das Seil und warf es hinab. Die Jungs hoben es auf und als sie wieder hoch sahen, hatte Holly bereits das Fenster geschlossen und den Vorhang zugezogen. Eine Sekunde später verlöschte auch der winzige Lichtschein, und es war, als wären sie niemals dort gewesen.

------------------------------------------

**12.**

„Byron Sully und Daniel Simon sind weg!" Mr. Talbot hatte die Antwort auf sein Klopfen nicht abgewartet und rauschte in Miss Perkins Büro.

Die Heimleiterin fuhr erschrocken auf. „Wie können sie es wagen, hier derart herein zu schneien?" Mr. Talbot nahm die Zurechtweisung gar nicht wahr. In seinem sonst so blassen Gesicht hatten sich rote Flecken gebildet, die den Grad seiner Erregung genauso preisgaben wie sein ungehöriges Eindringen.

„Wir müssen sie sofort suchen", bellte er und seine wässrigen Augen traten fast aus ihren Höhlen. Sein Blick war genauso verzerrt, wie damals, als er völlig enthemmt auf Sully eingeprügelt hatte.

Miss Perkins betrachtete ihn mit einer Art neugieriger Abscheu. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das wird die Polizei tun, sobald sie verständigt ist", erwiderte sie knapp, „und jetzt sollten sie sich beruhigen und wieder ihrer Aufsichtspflicht nachgehen, sonst verschwinden womöglich noch mehr Kinder."

„Die Polizei hat noch nie einen von diesen kleinen Halunken zurück gebracht, das wissen sie genauso gut wie ich. Wir müssen uns selbst darum kümmern, bevor sie über alle Berge sind."

Miss Perkins sah ihn erstaunt an und erhob sich.

„Seit wann sind sie so interessiert daran, verschwundene Kinder wieder aufzustöbern? Sie sind nicht die ersten, die weggelaufen sind."

„Sie sind wichtig für die Arbeit in der Fabrik. Es … es sind sonst zu wenig Kinder."

Miss Perkins lächelte fast mitleidig. „Mein lieber Mr. Talbot, es hat sie auch nicht interessiert, ob vielleicht ein Kinderarbeiter fehlen würde, als sie Gordon überflüssigerweise zu den Maschinen geschickt haben. Machen sie hier nicht so einen Aufstand. Ich werde selbst zur Polizei gehen und ihnen die Beschreibung der Jungs geben. Mehr haben wir noch nie getan und werden es auch diesmal nicht tun, nur weil sie ihre Rache an einem der verschwundenen Jungs noch nicht vollständig ausgekostet haben. Was hatten sie noch alles vor? Schon irgendwelche Pläne gemacht, die er jetzt durchkreuzt hat? Keine Angst, Mr. Talbot, sie haben ganz Recht, ich habe wenig Möglichkeiten gegen sie vorzugehen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich sie nicht vollkommen durchschaue, und es bedeutet auch nicht, dass ich sie nicht wissen lassen kann, wie sehr sie mir zuwider sind. Und jetzt raus hier."

Miss Perkins Gesicht glühte nun gleichfalls vor Zorn.

Mr. Talbot wagte es nicht, noch einmal das Wort zu ergreifen. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging.

Miss Perkins klingelte und nach einer Weile kam Holly herein.

„Was ist mit Byron Sully und Daniel Simon?" fragte Miss Perkins direkt.

„Mr. Talbot sagt, sie sind heute Nacht weggelaufen", erwiderte Holly kurz. „Sie waren heute Morgen beim Wecken nicht in ihren Betten", ergänzte sie noch, als handele es sich dabei um eine zusätzliche Information und nicht um eine Selbstverständlichkeit, die aus den Tatsachen hervor ging.

„Und wie haben sie das gemacht?" fragte Miss Perkins, doch es klang mehr wie eine allgemeine Überlegung, deshalb zuckte Holly nur ratlos die Schultern.

„Nun ja, ist ja auch egal" sagte Miss Perkins, „sie sind weg, das ist eine Tatsache. Ich werde gleich zur Polizei gehen." Holly nickte.

„Danke, das war schon alles, Holly." Das Mädchen verließ das Zimmer und Miss Perkins seufzte tief.

-----------------------------------

Die Heimleiterin meldet das Verschwinden der beiden Jungen auf dem nächsten Polizeirevier, das nur zehn Gehminuten entfernt war. Der Polizist notierte ungerührt und kommentarlos die Fakten: Namen, Alter und Aussehen der Jungen. Viel mehr wollte er nicht wissen, und Miss Perkins, die das schon einige Male mitgemacht hatte, wusste, dass er die Beschreibung eventuell weitergeben würde, für den Fall, dass die Kinder zufällig einem Polizisten über den Weg laufen sollten, aber das war auch alles. Kein Mensch würde sich auf die Suche machen. Zwei Waisenkinder? Ausreißer? Weshalb denn? Weshalb sollte sich irgendjemand die Mühe machen, seine Energie damit zu verschwenden, Waisen zu suchen, wo man sich um ganz andere Dinge zu kümmern hatte. Bandenkriege, Schlägereien, Einbrüche, und noch viel Schlimmeres. Man war beschäftigt.

Miss Perkins ging nach Hause in der sicheren Annahme, dass sie keinen der Jungs je wieder sehen würde. Aber war das schlecht? Für den kleinen Sully jedenfalls war es mit Sicherheit besser, nicht mehr in Talbots Nähe zu sein, und mit Daniel an seiner Seite … vielleicht würde es das Schicksal ja doch gut mit ihnen meinen. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht, aber manchmal –nicht, dass sie das jemals erlebt hätte – manchmal sollte es ja sowas wie Wunder geben.

-----------------------------------------

Mr. Talbot machte sich Gedanken.

Er wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, hätte er die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Nie hatte ein Junge gewagt, was Byron Sully gewagt hatte: ihn bei der Heimleiterin anzuschwärzen. Ja, einige hatte es gegeben, die versucht hatten, sich mit ihm zu messen oder sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Aber er hatte sie alle klein gekriegt. Und der Schlimmste von ihnen hatte bekommen, was er verdient hatte und würde wahrscheinlich in irgendeinem Knast verrotten. Allen hatte er es in irgendeiner Weise heimgezahlt, und Byron Sully würde nicht davon kommen, ohne zu bezahlen. Die Geschichte mit Gordon hatte ihm zugesetzt, das hatte er gesehen, aber es wäre erst der Anfang gewesen. Talbot war sehr ideenreich und für den kleinen Denunzianten hatte er noch eine Menge Ideen auf Lager.

Also musste er ihn finden.

Nachdem er die Jungs in der Fabrik abgeliefert hatte, ging Talbot zurück zum Waisenhaus. Irgendwie mussten sie ja entkommen sein. Hatten sie sich heimlich einen Schlüssel besorgt? Gab es irgendeinen Schlupfwinkel, den er nicht kannte? Oder hatte ihnen etwa irgendjemand geholfen? Und wenn ja, wer? Wie auch immer, es musste Spuren geben. Menschen verschwanden nicht, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Und dumme Kinder schon gar nicht.

Talbot schlich um das ganze Haus herum, den Blick auf den Boden geheftet.

Zwischen dem Trakt der Jungen und dem Trakt in dem die Mädchen untergebracht waren, gab es einen tristen schmutzigen Innenhof, der nicht mit Steinen gepflastert, sondern mit Erde und Unkraut bedeckt war. Nur eine Tür führte zu diesem Innenhof. Die aus der Küche. Die Köchin lagerte gleich daneben Abfälle in einer Art kleinem Gatter.

Waren sie durch diese Tür gekommen? Talbot wollte gerade hineingehen, als sein Blick von etwas anderem gefangen wurde. An einer Stelle wenige Meter hinter diesem Gatter war eindeutig Gras zertrampelt. Er ging näher hin, sah sich um. Da waren Fußspuren zu erkennen, undeutlich, aber sie waren da, und sie waren mit Sicherheit nicht von der Köchin, die nur die zwei Meter zwischen Küchentür und Gatter hin und herlaufen musste.

Talbot sah nach oben. Sie waren aus einem Fenster geklettert, soviel stand fest. Welches Fenster? Er würde es herausfinden. Wer auch immer den beiden kleinen Mistkerlen geholfen hatte, würde genauso bezahlen wie sie. Jetzt galt es zunächst weitere Spuren zu finden und sie zu verfolgen.

Er sah sich um. Ganz genau. Es war schwierig, etwas zu erkennen, denn der Innenhof war schlecht beleuchtet und die Erde war ganz fest, so dass es kaum Abdrücke gab. Aber ein paar Meter weiter sah das Unkraut schon wieder zertrampelt aus. Sie hatten nicht auf solche Dinge geachtet. Sie waren wahrscheinlich erleichtert gewesen, draußen zu sein und wären im Traum nicht darauf gekommen, dass ihnen irgendjemand auf die Schliche käme, geschweige denn sie verfolgen würde. Sie hatten nicht mit Talbot gerechnet. Sie kannten ihn nicht. Aber jetzt würden sie ihn kennen lernen.

Er verfolgte die Spuren aus dem Innenhof. Zumindest die Richtung, in die sie gelaufen waren, kannte er fürs erste. Wohin würden sie gehen? Daniel war schon lange im Heim, der hatte sicher keine Ahnung, wo er hinsollte, aber Sully hatte all die Jahre außerhalb des Heims gelebt. Es war doch naheliegend, dass er dorthin ging, wo er sich auskannte. Wo kam er her? Five Points wahrscheinlich, mehr als wahrscheinlich. Und genau das war die Richtung, die er nun einschlug.

„Hey", rief Talbot einem Mann, der am Straßenrand saß und auf einem merkwürdigen Instrument spielte, zu: „Hast du letzte Nacht oder heute morgen zwei Jungs gesehen? Zwölf und zehn Jahre alt? Der eine mit längeren Haaren, der andere ziemlich groß und blond?"

Der Mann schnaubte: „Pah, was weiß ich, gibt doch tausend Jungs." Er spuckte auf das Pflaster.

„Du sitz doch sicher schon 'ne ganze Weile hier, hab ich Recht? Hast wahrscheinlich sogar hier geschlafen", sagte Talbot und trat mit dem Fuß gegen das Bündel, auf dem der Mann saß. „Vielleicht", sagte der Mann und schaute in die andere Richtung. Talbot zog ein Geldstück aus seiner Tasche.

„Und jetzt?" fragte er und hielt dem Mann die Münze vor die Nase.

„Zwei Jungs, was?" fragte der Mann und fixierte das Geld. „Naja, kann sein, dass da jemand an mir vorbei gelaufen ist; sind sogar fast über mich gestolpert die Gören. Zwei. Sind hier die die Straße runter. Mehr weiß ich nicht." Talbot ließ das Geld fallen.

Er wusste genug. Entweder sie waren ganz früh aufgebrochen, dann mussten sie irgendwann einmal schlafen, oder sie hatten erst geschlafen, dann war es noch nicht so lange her, dass sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten. In jedem Fall konnten sie noch nicht allzu weit sein.

Die erste Möglichkeit schien ihm am wahrscheinlichsten. Sie würden irgendeinen Schlafplatz gesucht haben. Und er würde ihn finden.

--------------------------------------

**13.**

„Daniel!" Sully versuchte, seinen Freund vorsichtig wachzurütteln. Daniel knurrte nur schlaftrunken, und zog die Decke, die Holly ihnen gegeben hatte, fester um sich.

„Daniel!" Diesmal gab ihm Sully einen kräftigen Schubser. „Wir müssen hier weg, es ist schon hell." Daniel blinzelte und musste sich zunächst einmal orientieren. Sie lagen im Durchgang zwischen zwei Häusern inmitten mehrerer leerer Kisten und Mülltonnen, die dort herumstanden und sicher zu dem Laden nebenan gehörten. Dort hatten sie nicht nur Schutz vor der Kälte der Nacht, sondern auch vor den Blicken möglicher Passanten gefunden. Zumindest solange es noch dunkel genug war. Nun aber würde sicher irgendwann der Ladenbesitzer vorbei kommen, oder sonst jemand den Durchgang benutzen. Sie mussten verschwinden, denn sie waren bisher noch nicht sehr weit gekommen. Sie befanden sich immer noch ganz in der Nähe des Heims.

Sie waren im Hinterhof gelandet, nachdem sie aus Hollys Fenster geklettert waren und hatten von da aus den Weg über die Rückseite des Gebäudes genommen. In der Dunkelheit waren sie fast über einen Obdachlosen gestolpert, der an der Straße schlief. Er war wach geworden und hatte ihnen mächtig nachgeflucht. Sie hatten Angst, welchen finsteren Gestalten sie in der Nacht noch alles begegnen würden, und da sie außerdem müde waren, hatten sie beschlossen, sich irgendwo einen Unterschlupf zu suchen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was passieren würde, wenn man am Morgen herausfand, dass sie weg waren. Würde man nach ihnen suchen?

„Naja, die Polizei wird schon informiert", meinte Daniel, „glaub ich jedenfalls. Aber zurück gebracht haben die noch keinen. Also, ich denke, wenn wir erst einmal draußen sind, können wir ganz entspannt sein." Sully hatte da ein anderes Gefühl. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er fühlte sich so nah beim Heim immer noch bedroht.

„Los, lass uns alles zusammenpacken und dann weg hier", drängte Sully und rollte die Decke zusammen. Daniel rappelte sich ebenfalls auf.

„Was machen wir damit?" fragte er und hielt das Seil hoch, das Holly aus ihren Nachthemden geknotet hatte. Sully überlegte kurz; sein Blick fiel auf eine verrostete Mülltonne. „Wirf es da rein", schlug er vor, denn wer würde schon den Müll durchwühlen.

Daniel tat es, dann schnappte er sich sein Bündel und folgte dem Freund, der vorsichtig auf die Straße spähte. Es war immer noch sehr früh und nur wenige Leute waren um diese Uhrzeit unterwegs.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt?" fragte Daniel. Sully zuckte die Schultern. Er kannte sich nur in einer Gegend aus, und das war die, in der er mit seiner Familie gelebt hatte, am Rande von Five Points.

„Wir gehen erst mal nach Süden", sagte er, und Daniel war alles Recht.

---------------------------------------

Talbot sah sich lauernd um; wie ein Raubtier auf Beutezug bewegte er sich durch die Straße. So schnell wie möglich, aber angespannt und konzentriert; seine Blicke wanderten hin und her auf der Suche nach was auch immer, nach irgendetwas, das ihm einen Hinweis geben konnte. Die Menschen um ihn herum nahm er gar nicht wahr. Erst als er mit einem Mann zusammenstieß, der gerade aus seinem Laden trat, schien er wieder zu sich zu kommen.

„Hey, können sie nicht aufpassen, wo sie hingehen", fuhr ihn der Mann an, schüttelte entrüstete den Kopf, ging dann aber mit der Kiste, die er trug, weiter um die Ecke. Talbot ärgerte sich über sich selbst; es war nicht notwendig, hier Aufsehen zu erregen, immerhin sollte er jetzt eigentlich in der Fabrik sein.

Der Mann kam zurück, warf ihm noch einen finsteren Blick zu und verschwand wieder in seinem Laden.

Talbot ging langsam weiter. Vor bis zur Ecke. Und dort fiel sein Blick in einen Durchgang mit Kisten und Mülltonnen. Dunkel und geschützt vor Kälte und Blicken. Er ging hinein und sah sich um. Die Kisten waren leer. Er öffnete eine der Tonnen. Sein Blick verklärte sich, ein kleines glückliches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Er zog das Seil aus Nachthemden heraus und hielt es in die Höhe.

„Na also", flüsterte er.

-----------------------------------------

Sully wusste nicht wirklich genau, wo sie hingehen mussten, deswegen folgte er einfach der Straße, die weiter nach Süden führte. Allmählich waren mehr Leute unterwegs. Ladenbesitzer öffneten ihre Läden, Leute hasteten zielstrebig an ihnen vorbei, andere wiederum schlenderten nur umher und mit den meisten von denen wollte Sully lieber keine nähere Begegnung. Daniel schien ganz ähnliche Gedanken zu haben. Er sah sich unbehaglich um und fragte schließlich: „Was machen wir jetzt als Nächstes?"

Gute Frage. Ihr Plan hatte vorgesehen, dass sie erstens aus dem Heim wegliefen und zweitens nach Westen gingen. Aber dass dies kein nahtloser Übergang sei würde, darüber hatten sie sich keine Gedanken gemacht. Irgendwie gab es da eine riesige Lücke, von der sie nicht wussten, womit sie sie füllen sollten. Sie mussten aus New York weg, das war schon klar, nur wie?

„Vielleicht sollten wir Richtung Hafen gehen", schlug Daniel unsicher vor.

„Richtung Hafen?" fragte Sully.

„Naja, wir wollen doch aus der Stadt raus, oder?"

„Ja, aber doch nicht mit dem Schiff, oder willst du in Europa landen?"

„Da gibt's doch nicht nur Schiffe nach Europa", sagte Daniel.

„Na, jedenfalls geht keins der Schiffe nach Westen", erwiderte Sully.

„Ach so, naja", Daniel wurde ein wenig kleinlaut, weil er so wenig wusste, dann fiel ihm etwas ein: „Nach Boston!" rief er, „einer der Arbeiter in der Fabrik hat mal erzählt, dass man mit dem Schiff auch nach Boston fahren kann. Das soll eine großartige Stadt sein. Richtig vornehm, nicht so wie New York."

„Aber Boston liegt auch nicht im Westen, oder?" fragte Sully zweifelnd.

„Hmm … keine Ahnung, wo das genau liegt, jedenfalls noch in Amerika." Daniel war sich zumindest darin sicher.

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Sully nachdenklich, „lieber nicht."

Sie liefen weiter und weiter, ohne genau zu wissen, wo sie hingingen. Nach einer Weile kamen sie an ein paar Jungs vorbei, die am Straßenrand herumlungerten. Einer davon, ein stämmiger Typ mit verstrubbeltem Haar und großen, wilden Augen, kam Sully irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er hatte keine Ahnung woher und eigentlich war es auch nicht möglich, dass er ihn kannte. Er ließ seine Augen ein wenig zu lange auf dem Jungen ruhen und erregte so dessen Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hey, Kleiner, was glotzt du so?" rief ihm der Junge entgegen. Er war sicher schon sechzehn, und um einiges größer als Sully und Daniel. Die anderen drei Jungs drehten sich nun ebenfalls um.

„Mach ich gar nicht", sagte Sully, und versuchte die Wut zu ignorieren, die in ihm hochstieg, wie jedesmal, wenn ihn jemand bedrohte.

„Na klar, hast du das gemacht", behauptete der große Junge und trat einen Schritt vor. Daniel wollte Sully am Ärmel weiterziehen, doch der Junge trat ihnen in den Weg. Die anderen waren ebenfalls aufgestanden, blieben aber wo sie waren.

„Hey, Mann, wir wollen keinen Ärger, okay", sagte Daniel, „wir wollen einfach weiter."  
„Ach ja?" fragte der Große spöttisch, „und wohin weiter?"

„Das geht dich gar nicht an", blaffte Sully.

Die Jungs lachten.

„Also, weißt du", sagte der Wortführer wieder, „es geht mich schon was an. Denn Leute, die mich so anglotzen wie du, die müssen einen Passierschein kaufen, um hier durchzukommen."

Die anderen grölten: „Genau Sicko!" - „Ja, sag ihm, wie das hier läuft." „Kostet einen Dollar, stimmt's?"

Sicko grinste auf Sully herab, der bedrohlich zurückblitzte.

„Ja stimmt", sagte Sicko, „einen Dollar."

„Da hast du deinen Dollar", rief Sully und im nächsten Moment traf Sicko Wheeler ein Schlag unters Kinn, der ihn Sterne sehen und nach hinten taumeln ließ. Sully fühlte einen heftigen Schmerz in seinen Handknöcheln, machte sich aber auf den Gegenangriff gefasst. Daniel schloss die Augen und wünschte sich in diesem Moment sehnlichst, er hätte diesen verrückten Zehnjährigen nie kennengelernt oder aber er würde auf der Stelle unsichtbar werden. Die anderen Jungs waren verstummt, und sie kamen langsam näher. Sicko hielt sich das Kinn und erholte sich langsam von dem unerwarteten Schlag. Und dann tat er etwas Ungeheuerliches: er lachte. Kein hämisches, böses Lachen, sondern ein anerkennendes, fast herzliches.

„Alle Achtung, das war ein Schlag!" sagte Sicko und schüttelte ungläubig und immer noch lachend den Kopf. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

Sully funkelte ihn misstrauisch an, aber Daniel sagte: „Er ist zehn, und im Heim hat er einem die Nase gebrochen." Sully stieß ihn in die Rippen, doch Sicko meinte: „Kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Aus dem Heim seid ihr also? Ausgerissen, was?"

„Das geht dich auch nichts an", sagte Sully, „und jetzt wollen wir vorbei."

Sicko trat ganz dicht an ihn heran: „Du weißt schon, dass ihr gegen uns keine Chance hättet, was?" Sully schwieg. Seine Knöchel taten ihm weh und ihm war klar, dass er sie nicht so bald wieder einsetzen konnte.

Sicko grinste wieder. „Ihr habt Glück. Ich war auch mal im Heim. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir euch helfen."

„Nein, danke", sagte Sully und ging schließlich an Sicko vorbei, der keine Anstalten mehr machte, es ihm zu verwehren.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?" rief Sicko ihnen hinterher, und beantwortete sich selbst die Frage: „Ja, ich weiß, das geht mich auch nichts an." Dann lachte er wieder und die anderen Jungs fielen in sein Lachen ein. Sully drehte sich nicht noch einmal um.

„Hey, das war blöd, Sully. Die hätten uns helfen können", sagte Daniel nach ein paar Metern.

„Willst du in einer Gang landen?" fragte Sully.

„Nein, aber dieser Typ war doch gar nicht so verkehrt", sagte Daniel.

„Doch, war er", entgegnete Sully, „erst mal hat er uns nämlich bedroht. Leute, die nicht verkehrt sind, bedrohen niemanden."

„Du meinst also, wir können uns aussuchen, von wem wir uns helfen lassen."

„Ja, das mein ich", antwortete Sully und ging mit finsterer Miene und raschen Schrittes voran.

------------------------------------

**14.**

Miss Perkins war aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten.

Sie war noch nicht soweit, dass sie es sich selber eingestanden hätte, aber sie konnte nicht wie früher ihre Gedanken in die Bahnen lenken, die es ihr ermöglichten, jeden Tag aufs Neue aufzustehen und ihre Arbeit zu tun.

Und warum nicht? Es hatte schon früher ‚Zwischenfälle' gegeben. Kinder, die in der Fabrik verletzt wurden, Kinder, die von Aufsehern gezüchtigt wurden - gelinde gesagt - Kinder, die sich auflehnten, sich sogar wehrten, und Kinder, die davon liefen. Nichts Neues also. Nur eines: zum ersten Mal hatte ein Kind den Finger auf die Wunde gelegt, hatte einen Aufseher angezeigt und sie damit gezwungen, hinzusehen und zu handeln. Der kleine Byron Sully hatte sie aufgerüttelt. Ihr sorgsam gewahrtes inneres Gleichgewicht, das sie so dingend benötigte, um das Heim reibungslos leiten zu können und das sie in all den Jahren so sorgsam gehütet hatte, dadurch, dass sie sich von dem Schicksal der Kinder nicht berühren ließ, war verschwunden.

Sie schwankte buchstäblich, als sie auf dem Weg zurück ins Heim war. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Sie musste etwas tun, sie konnte sich nicht einfach so diesem Gefühl aussetzen, das tat sie nie. Sie musste die Sache aus der Welt schaffen. Sie musste aktiv werden. Sie …. bemerkte, dass sie ganz in der Nähe der Fabrik war, wo die Kinder arbeiteten.

Richtig. Sie musste sich selbst ein Bild verschaffen.

Sie änderte die Richtung und wandte ihre Schritte der Fabrik zu.

„Ich möchte gerne mit Mr. Aberdeen sprechen", teilte sie der Frau in dem kleinen Raum beim Eingang mit. Sie fügte kein ‚bitte' oder ein ‚falls es möglich ist' hinzu. Die Frau sah kurz auf, nickte dann und meinte: „Ich werde sehen, ob er sie jetzt empfangen kann." Sie wollte weggehen, doch Miss Perkins sagte: „Ich komme am besten gleich mit, dann sparen wir uns Zeit." Die Frau sah sie mürrisch an, doch Miss Perkins hatte ihr autoritäres Heimleitergesicht aufgesetzt, das keinen Widerspruch duldete, und ganz sicher nicht von einer einfachen Pförtnerin.

Als sie Mr. Aberdeens Büro erreichten, klopfte die Frau, doch als eine tiefe männliche Stimme von drinnen antwortete, glitt Miss Perkins ohne Umschweife an der verblüfften Empfangsdame vorbei und trat ein.

Mr. Aberdeen sah erstaunt auf, und seine Angestellte stammelte eine verlegene Entschuldigung, Miss Perkins jedoch ging geradewegs auf den Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch zu, reichte ihm die Hand und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Mr. Aberdeen, ich war gerade in der Gegend und hielt es für eine gute Idee, mit ihnen eine paar Worte zu wechseln." Sie setzte sich, ohne eine Aufforderung abzuwarten.

Mr. Aberdeen nickte der Frau, die immer noch an der Tür stand, zu und machte eine kurze wegscheuchende Handbewegung, woraufhin sie sich schnell zurück zog. Dann lächelte er, ganz Gentleman, Miss Perkins an.

Mr. Aberdeen war ein beleibter, wenngleich nicht gerade behäbiger Mann, in den sogenannten besten Jahren. Seine Haare zeigten deutliche Spuren von grau, und sein Gesicht spiegelte die täglichen Gedanken, die er sich um seine Fabrik und seine Geschäfte zu machen hatte, wider. Er war Miss Perkins eigentlich nie unsympathisch gewesen, doch sie konnte nichts mit seiner Haltung Menschen gegenüber anfangen, die immer an zweiter Stelle zu kommen schienen, weit hinter seinen Geschäften. Er war freundlich zu ihnen, wenn sie ihm nutzten, und er war gleichgültig, solange sie ihm nicht schadeten. Fehler, die ihn womöglich Geld kosteten, vergab er nicht. Sie war bisher immer gut mit ihm ausgekommen, denn er schätzte ihre sachliche Art, und womöglich, dieser Gedanke war ihr immer nur sehr wage durch den Kopf gestreift, gefiel sie ihm auch als Frau. Er selbst war unverheiratet und scherzte gelegentlich darüber, dass die Fabrik wohl seine einzige Geliebte sei.

„Was führt sie zu mir, verehrte Miss Perkins?" fragte er, freundlich über das unerwartete und im Grunde ungebührliche Eindringen hinweg sehend.

„Wie sie sicher wissen, gab es gestern einen Unfall", begann sie, stoppte aber sofort, als sie seine ratlose Miene sah, „oder … wussten sie das etwa nicht?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nun ja, sie müssen verstehen, meine Angestellten können mich nicht über jedes Geschehen hier informieren, sie sind angewiesen viele Dinge eigenständig zu erledigen. Ich kann mich nicht um alles kümmern." Er zuckte Verständnis heischend die Schultern.

„Ein Kind wurde schwer verletzt", Miss Pe kins erhob leicht ihre Stimme und erzog keine Miene, „es wird wahrscheinlich seinen Arm verlieren."

„Das tut mir sehr leid", nuschelte Mr. Aberdeen, „aber wie sie wissen … leider kann man so etwas nie ganz ausschließen."

„Das sollte man aber", schnitt ihm Miss Perkins das Wort ab. „Das Kind ist elf Jahre alt und hat bei den Maschinen gearbeitet, obwohl es zu groß dafür ist. Ich möchte wissen wieso."

Mr. Aberdeen sah verwirrt aus.

„Es hat bei den Maschinen gearbeitet?"

„Ganz Recht."

Mr. Aberdeen stand auf und ging zur Tür. Einem jungen Mann, der vorbeiging, gab er eine unverständliche Anweisung. Dann kam er zurück und setzte sich wieder.

„Wir werden gleich wissen, wie es dazu kam. Sicher ein … Missverständnis."

Sie schwiegen, bis es an der Tür klopfte. Mr. Faraday kam herein, nickte Miss Perkins flüchtig zu und sah seinen Boss erwartungsvoll an.

„Was können sie uns über den Unfall von gestern sagen, Mr. Faraday? Miss Perkins sagte mir, es wurde ein elfjähriger Junge verletzt. Wieso arbeitet ein Elfjähriger bei den Maschinen?"

Mr. Faraday sah zu Boden und nickte: „Ja, ich weiß, aber eins der Mädchen war krank, und so hatten wir ein Kind weniger. Das wäre nicht weiter schlimm gewesen, aber Mr. Talbot sagte, er könnte einen der Jungs von der Baumwollreinigung abziehen, und da dachte ich mir, es wär schon gut, wenn ein Kind mehr da wäre, andernfalls hätte ein anderes Kind die doppelte Arbeit gehabt, und bei den Maschinen, naja, da ist man immer froh, wenn ein Kind nicht zu oft da runter kriechen muss."

„Mr. Talbot hat das vorgeschlagen?" wiederholte Miss Perkins.

„Ja, Ma'am. Er meinte, der Junge wäre klein genug."

„Und sie fanden das auch?" fragte Aberdeen. Mr. Faraday wand sich und wusste nicht recht, wo er hinsehen sollte. „Naja, er war wahrscheinlich schon der Kleinste in der Baumwollgruppe."

„Ob sie auch fanden, dass er klein genug war, wollte ich wissen?" insistierte Mr. Aberdeen und sein Ton wurde schärfer.

„Naja, eigentlich fand ich das nicht, aber Mr. Talbot meinte, sie würden es sicher nicht gern sehen, wenn die Arbeit bei den Maschinen nicht wie immer ausgeführt würde. Und er meinte, der Junge wäre klein genug", fügte er noch einmal hinzu.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, was passiert ist, Ma'am", brach es dann aus ihm heraus, „ich hab ihn zu einer Maschine gebracht, die vorher schon einmal gereinigt worden war, und ich dachte, da könnte er es sich vielleicht sparen, darunter zu kriechen; und ich hab auch Moses, der an der Maschine arbeitete, gesagt, er soll sie lieber anhalten, wenn's doch nötig wäre. Ich war nicht die ganze Zeit da und Moses hat später zu mir gesagt, Talbot hätte ihm erklärt, er werde gefeuert, wenn er die Maschine nicht durcharbeiten lassen würde, oder wenn sie nicht sauber wäre. Sie würden ihn feuern, Mr. Aberdeen." Mr. Faraday war ganz offensichtlich von heftigsten Schuldgefühlen geplagt, und Miss Perkins und Mr. Aberdeen waren fassungslos über das, was sie da hörten.

„Sie können gehen, Faraday", sagte Mr. Aberdeen tonlos, doch als der Mann mit hängendem Kopf die Tür erreicht hatte, rief er ihm nach: „schicken sie bitte Mr. Talbot zu mir." Faraday nickte und ging.

„Mr. Talbot ist ein Sadist, Mr. Aberdeen. Ich weiß, dass es für sie und ihre Fabrik nur zählt, dass ein Aufseher die Jungs im Griff hat, dass sie ihn ohne Wenn und Aber respektieren, denn dann tun sie ihre Arbeit. Das ist bei Talbot ja offensichtlich der Fall, und deshalb mögen sie ihn, nicht wahr?" Es war klar, dass sie keine Antwort erwartete, und Aberdeen schwieg.

„Heute Nacht sind zwei dieser Jungs weggelaufen, weil sie Talbot fürchten, weil sie um ihr Leben fürchten müssen. Gestern ist ein Junge durch Talbots Schuld, so schwer verletzt worden, dass ich nicht weiß, ob er stirbt oder seinen Arm verliert. Sie sollten sich wirklich überlegen, ob soviel ‚Respekt'", sie spuckte ihm das Wort höhnisch entgegen, „ihrer Fabrik letzten Endes noch gut tut."

Mr. Aberdeen atmete tief durch.

„Er ist nicht mein Angestellter. Sie müssen das entscheiden, Miss Perkins."

Er sah ihr in die Augen und sie nickte. Sie hatte ihn verstanden.

„Ich denke, sie an meiner Stelle würden so jemanden entlassen", vergewisserte sie sich noch einmal.

Bevor er antworten konnte, klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Mr. Faraday kam zurück.

„Es tut mir leid Mr. Aberdeen, aber Mr. Talbot ist nicht in der Fabrik."

Miss Perkins fuhr herum. „Was soll das heißen: er ist nicht in der Fabrik? Er ist ein Aufseher."

„Jedenfalls ist er nirgends, und Miss Hanson von der Pforte hat ihn weggehen sehen, gleich nachdem er die Jungs gebracht hat", antwortete Mr. Faraday achselzuckend.

„Tja, spätestens jetzt kann ich ihre Frage beantworten: allerdings würde ich so jemanden entlassen", sagte Mr. Aberdeen zu Miss Perkins, die eher erschrocken, als empört wirkte und die sich allzu leicht zusammenreimen konnte, was Mr. Talbot fort getrieben hatte.

„Wenn es dafür nur nicht zu spät ist, Mr. Aberdeen", sagte sie leise, „wenn es nur nicht zu spät ist."

--------------------------------

**15.**

Mr. Talbot dachte nicht an die Zeit oder daran, dass ihn in der Fabrik jemand vermissen würde. Er hatte eine Spur gefunden und er wusste, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

Sie waren planlos, also kamen sie nicht schnell voran; und sie würden es nicht wagen, sich auf irgendwelche kleinen Nebenstraßen zu begeben, denn sogar das kleinste Kind wusste, dass das in dieser Gegend nicht ratsam war. So musste er nicht mehr tun, als immer weiter zu gehen und seine Augen weit offen zu halten.

Sein Blick war rastlos und er wirkte genauso irre wie damals, als er wie von Sinnen auf Sully eingeschlagen hatte. Er würde sie finden, ganz sicher. Ihm konnte man nicht entkommen, ihn täuschte man nicht, ihm widersprach man nicht, ihm widersetzte man sich nicht und ihn schwärzte man vor allem nicht an. Es würde ihnen leid tun. Sehr leid.

---------------------------------

„Ich krieg allmählich Hunger", sagte Daniel, nachdem sie ein paar Stunden unterwegs waren. Das war eine Untertreibung, denn eigentlich fühlte er sich schon ganz schwach.

„Wir haben aber nichts dabei", sagte Sully.

„Wir haben das Geld von Holly, davon können wir etwas zu essen kaufen", sagte Daniel, und als er Sullys zweifelndes Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu: „Komm schon, Sully, wir _müssen_ etwas essen und da vorn ist ein Laden."

„Ich finde, wir sollten erst mal noch weiter gehen, nur zur Sicherheit", meinte Sully.

Daniel stöhnte, ließ sein Bündel fallen und blieb einfach stehen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass sich irgendjemand dafür interessiert, wo wir sind. Ich meine, wenn wir vor dem Heim auf und ab spazieren würden, würden sie uns vermutlich schon wieder einkassieren, oder wenn wir einem Polizisten gegen das Bein treten würden, könnte das auch passieren. Aber die werden ganz sicher keinen Aufwand damit betreiben, uns zu suchen. Das tun sie nie. Also entspann dich endlich. Wir sind hier weit genug weg. Wir haben Geld, müssen nichts klauen und fallen deshalb auch nicht weiter auf."

Sully sah ein, dass es vernünftig klang, was Daniel sagte.

„Also gut", willigte er schließlich ein, „gehen wir in den Laden und kaufen etwas Proviant ein.

-----------------------------------------

Sicko Wheeler hing weiter mit seinen Freunden am Straßenrand herum. Sie warteten. Wie jeden Tag. Sie warteten auf irgendetwas. Auf eine Gelegenheit, sich ein paar Cent zu verdienen, oder aber zu ergaunern; auf eine Gelegenheit, sich die Zeit etwas zu vertreiben, wie mit Sully und Daniel, und im Grunde immer auf eine Gelegenheit, aus ihrem tristen, armseligen Straßenleben zu entfliehen, auf welche Weise, wussten sie selber nicht.

Sicko träumte manchmal davon, dass seine Mutter in einer vornehmen Kutsche vorbei fahren und ihn erkennen würde, als ihr lange verlorenes Kind, und ihn dann in ihr Haus in einem der vornehmen Viertel mitnehmen würde. Man hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass seine Mutter eine Dirne war und ihn schon kurz nach seiner Geburt abgegeben hatte, aber woher wollten die Leute das so genau wissen? Vielleicht war sie nur in Not gewesen und inzwischen hatte sie einen reichen, liebevollen Mann geheiratet, der ihr erlaubte, dass sie sich nun endlich um ihre Kinder kümmern konnte, nach denen sie sich in all den Jahren gesehnt hatte.

So träumte Sicko manchmal und erzählte nichts davon seinen Freunden, die vielleicht ähnliche Träume hatten und es ihm ebenso wenig erzählten.

„Darf ich ihnen die Schuhe putzen, Mister", fragte Henry, der einen schmutzigen, alten Lappen in der Hand hielt, einen älteren Mann. Dieser warf ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu und ging ohne Antwort weiter.

„In Ordnung, Mister, dann nicht", rief ihm Henry hinterher, und fügte noch einen unflätigen Ausdruck hinzu, begleitet von einer wüsten Grimasse. Die Jungs lachten. Wenn sie schon kein Geld hatten, wollten sie wenigsten ihren Spaß. Henry ließ ein paar Passanten vorbei gehen, bevor er seine Dienste dem nächsten Mann anbot.

Dieser jedoch schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken, und schob ihn, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen, grob zur Seite, als der Junge ihm in den Weg trat.

„Hey, du mieses Schwein", schrie Henry ihm aufgebracht hinterher, und die anderen stimmten begeistert in die Pöbelrufe mit ein. Sicko jedoch blieb stumm und starrte dem Mann mit verengten Augen hinterher. Den kannte er doch.

------------------------------------

Sully und Daniel hatten sich in eine Häuserecke gesetzt und aßen Brot und jeweils einen Apfel. Wasser hatten sie zuvor aus einem Brunnen getrunken.

„Wir brauchen eine Trinkflasche", sagte Sully.

„Ja", stimmte ihm Daniel zu, „aber soviel Geld haben wir auch wieder nicht."

„Nein, haben wir nicht", sagte Sully.

„Es wird auf die Dauer sowieso nicht reichen", sagte Daniel.

„Nein, sicher nicht."

„Wir müssten etwas verdienen."

„An den Docks arbeiten manchmal Jungs, und ich hab früher da, wo wir gewohnt haben, mal im Laden geholfen, sauber machen und so", sagte Sully, „aber wir wollen ja nicht hier bleiben."

„Nein", bestätigte Daniel, „aber fürs Erste."

„Das hat mein Vater auch immer gesagt: Fürs Erste bleiben wir hier, und wenn wir dann genug Geld haben, brechen wir nach Westen auf", sagte Sully düster, „aber so läuft das nicht, entweder man tut's oder man tut's nicht."

Daniel sah ihn von der Seite an und wusste nicht, ob er sich Sorgen machen oder grinsen sollte. Sully war der entschlossenste, halsstarrigste Junge, den er je kennengelernt hatte, aber wenn es einer schaffen würde, dann er. Daniel grinste nun doch, und sein Grinsen ging über in herzhaftes Lachen, als er sich an den Gesichtsausdruck dieses großen Junge erinnerte, nachdem Sully ihm den Kinnhaken verpasst hatte.

„Wieso lachst du", fragte Sully.

Daniel erklärte es ihm und Sully lachte ebenfalls. In diesem Moment und zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlten sie sich unbeschwert und glücklich, obwohl sie einer mehr als ungewissen Zukunft entgegensahen; das war egal, sie waren frei, das zu tun, was sie wollten.

Sie achteten nicht mehr auf ihre Umgebung, und sie sahen nicht den Mann, der auf sie zu kam mit der Miene eines Raubtiers, das endlich seine Beute erspäht hatte.

Wenige Meter vor ihnen blieb er stehen.

„Hab ich euch!"

----------------------------------

**16.**

Die Jungs fuhren zusammen, als Talbot vor ihnen stand. Er war außer Atem und hatte einen hochroten Kopf, zu gleichen Teilen Ergebnis seiner Eile und der Freude über seinen Erfolg. Er hatte sie tatsächlich gefunden und ihre erschrockenen Gesichter allein schon waren die Mühe wert gewesen. Am liebsten hätte er ihnen bereits an Ort und Stelle einen Vorgeschmack darauf gegeben, was sie in Zukunft erwartete, aber so dumm war nun doch nicht, dass er in aller Öffentlichkeit auf zwei Kinder einschlug, die nichts weiter taten, als auf dem Boden zu sitzen und etwas zu essen.

„Los, aufstehen, ihr beiden", kommandierte er und presste die Worte dabei durch die Zähne. Es kostete ihn Mühe, sich zusammen zu reißen.

Sully und Daniel rafften schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und standen auf, den Blick niemals von Talbot abwendend. Sully überlegte, ob er nicht einfach losrennen sollte, aber würde Daniel sich dann trauen, mitzukommen? Er konnte ihn nicht allein zurück lassen. Und sie hätten ja sie sowieso keine Chance. Talbot war einfach größer, schneller und stärker. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er hatte sie geschnappt, und dass er es auf sich genommen hatte, sie selbst zu verfolgen und aufzuspüren, zeigte nur, wie entschlossen er war, seine Rechnung mit Sully doch noch zu begleichen. Wahrscheinlich musste Daniel jetzt auch noch darunter leiden.

Talbot trat auf sie zu und packte beide links und rechts grob am Arm, es sah aus, als wollte er sie abführen.

„Gehen wir", sagte er und zerrte sie mit sich herum, um auf dem gleichen Weg, auf dem sie gekommen waren, wieder zurück zu gehen.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Talbot", sagte Sicko Wheeler und stand dem Aufseher und seinen beiden Gefangenen plötzlich gegenüber, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, breitbeinig, mit nach oben gerecktem Kinn.

Sicko war mindestens so groß wie Talbot und ganz sicher kräftiger.

„Ich sagte: Guten Tag, Mr. Talbot", wiederholte Sicko ruhig. Seine drei Freunde hatten sich hinter ihm aufgebaut, sahen sich jedoch, scheinbar völlig unbeteiligt, in der Gegend um.

„Was wollen sie von mir?" fragte Talbot und konnte nicht ganz verheimlichen, dass der stämmige Jugendliche und seine Gang ihn äußerst nervös machten.

Sicko schmunzelte. „Guten Tag sagen, Mr. Talbot", sagte er fast freundlich, „das tut man doch unter alten Bekannten. Oder kennen sie mich etwa nicht mehr? Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen ja meinen Rücken zeigen mit den Narben, die ihr Gürtel hinterlassen hat. Vielleicht erkennen sie die." Sickos Stimme blieb weiter ruhig und klang ganz harmlos, und doch fühlten Sully und Daniel, dass Talbots Hände leicht zu zittern begannen.

„Jeremia Wheeler", stellte sich der Junge jetzt vor, „oder gefällt ihnen Sicko Wheeler besser?" Sullys Mund klappte auf, denn diesen Namen und die damit verbundene Geschichte hatte er erst vor kurzem gehört. Das war der Junge, der angeblich völlig verrückt war und mit einer Gabel auf einen Aufseher losgegangen war. Auf Talbot etwa?

„Ich erinnere mich", sagte Talbot zähneknirschend. Seine Finger bohrten sich verkrampft in die Arme der beiden Jungen. „Lassen sie mich durch, Wheeler", versuchte er zu befehlen, und registrierte nervös, dass einer der drei Kumpane von Sicko jetzt an ihm vorbei ging und hinter seinem Rücken stehen blieb. Die anderen beiden positionierten sich wie zufällig rechts und links von Talbot, so dass er nunmehr von der Gang eingekreist war.

„Also …", Sicko kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn, „verstehe ich sie richtig? Sie wollen sich nicht mit mir unterhalten? Über alte Zeiten? Oder darüber, was sie mit den beiden Kindern hier vorhaben? Nein?"

„Lassen sie mich durch, oder ich hole die Polizei", drohte Talbot.

„Die Polizei?" Sicko lachte wieder ein bisschen und sah sich demonstrativ um, „sehen sie hier Polizei? Also ich nicht. Wissen sie, in dieser Gegend sind _wir_ sowas wie die Polizei. Wir passen auf, dass große, böse Männer, kleinen, netten Jungs nichts tun. Aber sie wollten das natürlich nicht, stimmt's Talbot? Sie wollten nur … hier durch." Sicko trat plötzlich zur Seite und machte eine einladende Geste.

Talbot wollte sich bereits in Bewegung setzen, als Sicko ihn festhielt: „Aber die Jungs bleiben natürlich hier."

„Das kommt nicht in Frage, sie kommen mit …." Weiter kam Talbot nicht, denn von hinten legte ihm Henry den Arm um den Hals und drückte zu, gerade so fest, dass der Mann noch Luft bekam. Talbot ließ Sully und Daniel los, um die Hände frei zu haben.

Sicko grinste: „Schön, dass wir uns einig sind." Er gab Henry ein Zeichen und dieser ließ Talbot augenblicklich los. Sicko drängte Sully und Daniel zur Seite und schob sie von Talbot weg.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Talbot", sagte er. Talbot blieb stehen und es war klar, was sich in seinem Kopf abspielte: Er schwankte zwischen der Erleichterung darüber, offenbar so glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein – denn, dass das nicht selbstverständlich war, hatte Henry ihm kurz gezeigt – und der ohnmächtigen Wut darüber, seine Beute ziehen lassen zu müssen.

Doch er hatte keine Wahl. Sicko Wheeler hasste ihn auf den Tod und hatte allen Grund dazu, und dass Talbot hier mit dem Leben und unversehrt davon kam, grenzte eigentlich an ein Wunder. Also drehte er sich langsam und zähneknirschend um und wollte gerade gehen, als Sicko ihn noch einmal festhielt.

„Was ich völlig vergessen habe… tut mir wirklich leid, zu dumm von mir - sie müssen natürlich noch den Passierschein kaufen. Kostet fünf Dollar." Sicko trat ihm nochmal in den Weg und hielt die Hand auf.

Talbots fest zusammengepresste Lippen bebten vor Zorn und er starrte Sicko aus hasserfüllten Augen an. Sicko hielt diesem Blick ungerührt stand und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Fünf … Dollar", flüsterte Sicko und betonte beide Worte in einer Weise, die jede weitere Drohung überflüssig machte.

„Ich habe kein Geld dabei", presste Talbot heraus.

„Sie wollen nicht, dass wir danach suchen, glauben sie mir", sagte Sicko ebenso leise wie zuvor, und trat ganz dicht an den Mann heran, dem er unzählige Misshandlungen und einen Aufenthalt im Gefängnis verdankte.

„Also gut", sagte Talbot hastig und fingerte in der Innenseite seiner Jacke, „aber das ist alles, was ich habe." Er gab Sicko ein paar Scheine und Münzen, insgesamt etwas mehr als drei Dollar.

Sicko nahm das Geld, trat zur Seite und sagte wieder ganz freundlich. „Vielen Dank, Mr. Talbot, weil wir alte Bekannte sind, mach ich ihnen einen Sonderpreis. Und wissen sie was? Ich gebe ihnen sogar einen Geleitschutz mit. In dieser Gegend treibt sich manchmal übles Gesindel herum. Einen schönen Tag noch." Sicko hob seine Hand zum Gruß, und gab seinen Freunden durch ein Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie Talbot ‚begleiten' sollten.

Henry grinste, legte einen Arm um Talbots Schulter und nötigte ihn, zu gehen. Die beiden anderen Jungs schlossen sich an und tauschten ebenfalls bedeutungsschwangere Blicke mit Sicko.

„Was haben sie vor?" fragte Sully, während er der Gruppe um Talbot mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher sah.

„Tja, wenn ich das wüsste …", antwortete Sicko und grinste breit. Dann wandte er sich zu Sully und Daniel, sah ihre besorgten Gesichter und meinte: „Keine Angst, die tun ihm schon nichts. …. Denk ich jedenfalls." Er lachte wieder. Daniel und Sully sahen sich an, der Schock wich von ihnen und ihre grenzenlose Erleichterung, die jegliche Sorge um Talbots Unversehrtheit spielend überwog, ließ sie schließlich in Sickos Lachen mit einstimmen.

„Ich glaube, Talbots Gesicht, als er hörte er, dass er einen Passierschein kaufen sollte, werde ich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht vergessen", japste Daniel.

Plötzlich erstarb Sickos Lachen. Sein Blick war auf die zusammengerollte Decke gerichtet, die Daniel unterm Arm eingeklemmt hatte.

„Woher hast du diesen Quilt?" fragte er tonlos.

„Was?" fragte Daniel überrascht zurück.

Sicko griff nach der Decke und breitete sie ein wenig auseinander.

„Woher du das hast", wiederholte er. Seine Augen wanderten über das Muster und seine Finger befühlten den Stoff.

„Holly aus dem Heim hat ihn uns gegeben. Sie hat uns geholfen abzuhauen", sagte Sully.

„Holly?" sagte Sicko. „Holly ist noch da?"

„Ja", bestätigte Sully, „sie arbeitet da."

„Sie ist noch da? Sie war die ganze Zeit über da?" Sicko starrte auf den Quilt und den Jungs dämmerte langsam die Wahrheit.

„Sie hat gesagt, sie hätte einen Bruder", sagte Sully vorsichtig, „bist … bist du das?"

Sicko schwieg, doch er nickte. Er presste den Quilt an sich. Sully steckte die Hand in die Tasche und zog das Geld hervor, das Holly ihnen gegeben hatte. Er hielt es Sicko hin und sagte: „Das ist von Holly. Sie hatte es für dich gespart, aber sie sagte, sie würde dich wohl nie wiedersehen. Ich glaube, sie hält dich für tot."

Sicko sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Es gehört dir", sagte Sully.

Sicko betrachtete das Geld in Sullys Hand, dann stand er auf und rollte den Quilt zusammen.

„Als uns unsere Mutter ins Heim brachte, war das das Einzige, was sie uns mitgegeben hat. Jedenfalls hat mir das Holly immer erzählt, aber sie war ja auch erst zwei. Keine Ahnung, ob sie sich tatsächlich daran erinnert, oder ob es ihr jemand erzählt hat." Er gab Daniel die Decke wieder.

„Holly war immer brav und folgsam, aber ich nicht. Sobald ich alt genug war, in der Fabrik zu arbeiten, war ich unter Talbots Fuchtel. Ich weiß nicht, was er mit euch so angestellt hat, aber mir hat er sozusagen das Fell über die Ohren gezogen." Er hob sein Hemd etwas in die Höhe und sie sahen auf dem entblößten Teil seines Rückens unzählige Narben.

„Eines Tages fand ich, es war genug, und ich hab mir eine Gabel geschnappt. Tja, ich wette, die Geschichte ist heute noch ein Klassiker im Heim. Jedenfalls bin ich in den Knast gekommen, aber dafür hat Talbot nun auch ein Andenken an mich." Er grinste wieder, aber diesmal glich es mehr einer bitteren Grimasse.

„Holly hab ich seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Ich dachte natürlich, sie wäre längst weg. Irgendwo. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich sie hätte suchen sollen."

„Miss Perkins hat sie da behalten", sagte Daniel, „vielleicht wollte sie etwas wieder gut machen."

Sicko zuckte die Schultern. „Tja, vielleicht. Die gute, feige Miss Perkins."

„Ihr könnt das Geld behalten", sagte er dann, „Holly hat es euch gegeben, da werd ich es euch sicher nicht wegnehmen. Außerdem", der schelmische Ausdruck kehrte in seine Augen zurück, „hab ich ja die großzügige Spende von Mr. Talbot."

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?" fragte Sully, „ich meine … wegen Holly. Ich wollte sie überreden mitzukommen, aber …".

„Sie hat es im Heim sicher besser, als hier draußen", meinte Sicko, und es klang resigniert.

„Nein, hat sie nicht", sagte Sully entschieden.

Sicko sah ihn an. Und nach einer Weile nickte er.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich vor, ihr beiden?" fragte er unvermittelt.

„Wir gehen nach Westen", sagte Sully.

Sicko prustete: „Was?" Doch die beiden sahen ihn mit reglosen Gesichtern an und da wusste er, dass es ihnen völlig ernst war.

Er nickte langsam. „Nach Westen, was?"

„Ja, genau, nach Westen", sagte Sully.

„Naja, vielleicht schnapp ich mir Holly und wir gehen auch nach Westen", sagte Sicko und trug wieder dieses Grinsen, das alles, was er sagte, in Frage zu stellen schien.

„Ja, tu das", sagte Sully und war sehr ernst dabei.

„Und ihr geht jetzt los?" fragte Sicko. „Einfach so?"

„Klar", sagte Daniel, „einfach so."

„Na dann … viel Glück", sagte Sicko und diesmal lag etwas wie Bewunderung in seiner Stimme.

Sie reichten sich zum Abschied die Hand, und gingen auseinander.

„Hey!", rief Sicko ihnen plötzlich nach. Daniel und Sully drehten sich um.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht eure Namen".

„Ich heiße Daniel Simon und das ist Sully", antwortete Daniel.

„Sully?" fragte Sicko, „einfach Sully?"

Sully lachte: „Yep, einfach Sully!"

**-------**

**-------**

_**ENDE**_


End file.
